


Morty's Rickcision

by Dapperstiel, Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Brain Damage, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, alcohol use, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overly intoxicated, Rick comes onto Morty, leaving the two at odds. Unknown to Morty, his decision on how to deal with Rick will drastically alter the future, creating two alternate realities, and two possible endings. </p><p>**Not all archive warnings apply to all chapters**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: The Mortyfying Rickcident

Rick and Morty had been out all day on another adventure to get some important component to Rick’s current invention. As usual, Morty slipped up, ruining their chances of getting Rick’s essential component, and nearly got them killed in the process. Rick chewed him out the trip home and retired to drinking heavily. Morty felt uncomfortable when Rick got that drunk, sure he was always tipsy, but sometimes he got too touchy when he was extremely drunk. Instead of watching television with his wasted grandfather, Morty headed to his room early. With the door shut he opened his laptop to a dirty website of girls sucking dicks. Ten minutes into the video and he was already hot in the face and breathing hard as he stroked himself.

  
Rick drank heavily for a good amount of time before growing bored, and though he'd never say it, lonely. Rick slammed down another shot before shakily making his way up to Morty's room, all judgement long gone. He opened the door without knocking and staggered to Morty's bed. "Morty," He slurred, not bothering to turn on the lights or even look at anything before climbing onto the bed.

  
Morty had gotten rather close before his door was abruptly opened. His whole body tensed up at the thought of being caught and he slammed his laptop shut and stuffed it under the bed before Rick was beside him.

  
"R-r-r-rick what are you doing here. You need to knock first g-geez..." he said anxiously, getting uncomfortable with how close his grandfather was getting.  
"M-morty, let me tell you s- let- let your grandpa Rick tell you something,” Rick stammered out, slower than usual. He climbed on top of Morty and could feel the kids erection from under the sheets, breaking his train of thought and he making him wide eyed. "What Whoa, Mortyyy. Is- is this what you think of me? Y-y-you want a piece of your grandpa, Morty?” Morty's face goes bright red and for a moment all he can do is stare in horror up at Rick.

  
"R-r-r-real funny Rick..." he stammered, trying to laugh it off as a cruel prank. It was just like Rick to do something like this to fluster Morty. "You're really drunk Rick, go to bed..."

  
"Not be-before I take good care of you Morty." Rick said and moved his head so it was in line with Morty's. Drool ran off his face and hit Morty's cheek. "Here let’s- why don't we take these off,” Rick said and quickly pulled the covers off the bed. Rick was taking things too far and Morty struggled to pull back the sheets and cover himself. His dick was exposed and even though it was dark and Rick had seen him before, he felt embarrassed.

  
"Stop it Rick!"

  
“S-s-stop pre-pretending y-y-you don't want me Morty,” Rick stumbled over his words and licked Morty's neck with a wet flat tongue. "Just. Doesn’t this- this feels good doesn't it Morty?" Rick slured out and reached slowly down Morty's body, rubbing his thumb in a circle against his stomach right before the base of the boy’s dick.

Morty was beyond embarrassed at this point and realized that Rick wasn't playing some dirty joke on him, he was for real. Morty squirmed underneath his grandfather, trying to push him off and he swatted at his hand.

  
"G-g-g-get off me Rick! I don't want this," he whined. His body shivered from the touches and as scared as he was his dick was just as hard.

  
“What? What do you mean y-you don’t wAUUUUUnt this?” Rick said loudly in Morty’s ear. Morty plucked as much courage as he had and pushed hard against Rick's chest to push him off.

  
"G-g-g-go be a drunk asshole somewhere else."

  
“Fine, MORTY!” Rick yelled and got off the bed, stumbling to make it to the door, let alone back to his room. “Have fun tryUUUGHing to take care of that- that- that thing of yours Morty!”

  
Morty wasn't sure if Rick was actually going to leave or not before doing something regrettable and relief quickly set in. As soon as Rick was out the door however, relief turned to anxiety gripping at his stomach and he clutched to his pillow, feeling like crying. Morty eventually got to sleep and nearly over slept the next morning.  
“H-hey Morty. Wake- wake the Hell up we’ve got stuUUUUff to do,” Rick burped out, now more sober, or rather less drunk. He barely remembers anything from last night except that he paid Morty a visit.

  
"I have school Rick you know that," Morty said a bit stiffly. Last night still rang hard in his head. Rick was acting like nothing happened, or maybe he had forgotten, but that didn't make Morty feel much better. Rick was more than just his grandfather, he was Morty's best friend and Morty really did love him.

  
“School?! Since- since when do you care about school? You know I don’t approve of-of-of you going to school.” Rick took a few steps towards Morty, “I-i-i-i mean i’ve got a fucking cool- i gotta thing. It’s gonna be great Morty,” he said, trying to put his arm around his grandson, who was silently trying to get ready until Rick's arm was on him.

  
"D-d-don't touch me!" Morty said loudly, quickly pushing Rick's arm away. His eyes went wide, both from fear and shock of his own outburst.  
“What? Jeez what the hell Morty?” Rick exclaimed, the outburst caused him to retract his arm. He wonders what could have possibly happened to make him act like this towards him. He tries not to think about it too hard and takes a long sip from his flask instead.

  
"R-r-r-really Rick? For being a genius you-you-you-you sure are stupid... Geez," Morty stammered out, beyond frustrated that Rick would have no idea why he was upset. Morty grabbed his backpack, though still half packed and stormed past Rick and out of his room.

  
“Suit yourself, Morty.” Rick shrugged, trying to mask the fact that he was actually worried about him, as well as worried he wouldn’t be able to decide what to without a Morty there to cloak his presence today.

  
Morty tried to shove the thoughts from last night aside, he was just a drunk old man, it wasn't like he actually touched his dick or hurt him. No matter what Morty did he was still hurt by the fact that Rick had tried something like that and then didn't apologize at the very least. He spaced out through all his classes and at lunch he just picked at his food alone.

  
Rick sulked in the garage all day making dumb robots to do his bidding and such until Morty got home. “Morty!” Rick says, his face and voice showing excitement before he clears his throat in attempt to make his next words sound not desperate. “Uh, so y-you ready for that EUUUGH fun thing I was talking about earlier Morty?”  
Morty’s long, stressful day was only made worst by coming home to Rick.

  
“I-I-I-I was thinking that um... You know I messed up pretty bad yesterday. Maybe you should do this one without me this time... yeah," Morty said, covering for himself pretty badly. It wasn't like he could ignore the situation forever, but right now that's what he wanted to do.

  
“Y-you win some you lose some Morty, no big deal, don’t- don’t even sweat dawg,” Rick said, waiving his hand slightly in the air to show how little he cared. Rick was careful with what came out of his mouth so as not to upset his travel companion and human cloaking device.

  
"It seemed like a big deal yesterday... A-a-a-and what is this “fun thing”? Am I going to distract some big guards or-or-or-or are you going to get really drunk again and act all weird?” Morty asked, his rant starting to derail as the hurt filled him again and tears filling his eyes.

  
“Uh…” Rick doesn’t know what to say, and doesn’t understand why Morty was starting to cry. “What-what do you mean weird? Morty I was so drunk last night Morty, I was UUUUGH so drunk. Y-y-y-you can’t expect me to remember everything that-that happens when I’m gettin’ wrecked.” Rick explained.

  
"Y-y-y-yyou can't blame all your-your crap on alcohol Rick," Morty said, more frustrated and upset that Rick didn't remember the night before at all. "You came into my room... Y-y-y-you were really drunk and you just..." Morty couldn't continue his statement and hurried up to his room.

  
Rick is worried now, worried that he may have done something regrettable to his grandson. Something along the lines of the fantasies that occupy his thoughts every now and then. Really awful, disgusting things that he promised would never happen.

  
“W-wait Morty!” Rick followed him as soon as he finished screwing in the particular mechanism that could potentially explode if not inserted properly.  
Morty closed the door to his room behind him, not that it mattered much because his room didn't have a lock on it, something that was a constant pain for him as a teenage boy.

  
"Rick what was that... What happened last night?" Morty asked. He really needed to understand where that came from. It's not like Rick doesn’t regularly invade his personal bubble, but last night was in a league of its own.

  
"I-I-I don't know Morty, you tell me. I was way too out of it Morty." Rick said, hoping to wrap this up quickly so they can get on with more awesome things. Rick probably just said something and hurt Morty's feelings or something. The boy is fragile.

  
"Y-y-y-y-you tried having sex with me Rick!" Morty bursted out. His face went a few shades darker from the embarrassment and pain of admitting it. Morty looked down at the floor, unable to look Rick in the eyes.

  
"Don't don't be ridiculous, Morty, I'm sure yyyou're over-exa-AAAAUU-ggerating.” Rick said, trying to wave it off as nothing, but as he thought about it more, he was able to remember bits and pieces of it and realized Morty was right for a change. Fuck.

  
Morty was steaming at this point, he hated that Rick never took him seriously especially in a case like this. He let out a sharp scream and gripped onto his hair, unable to handle Rick's response.

  
"Y-y-you licked my neck... A-a-a-a-and you almost touched my penis," he nearly screamed.  
Rick cringed at the awful sound and swallowed hard at hearing what he did to Morty.

  
“C-c-c-alm down Morty. It’s alright. I-I-I’m sorry." Rick said, trying to get morty to keep his voice down. “K-keep your voice Euuuugh down, Morty.”

  
"I-i-i-it's alright? How i-i-i-is any of that alright Rick? H-huh, can you tell me that?" Morty demanded, he was still being much too loud, but he didn't care to be quiet.  
"Morty. What-what do you want me to say Morty? I was drunk. Y-y-y-y-you’re very soft Morty." Rick tried to explain himself and get Morty to stop yelling so he didn't get kicked out of the house.

  
Morty wanted to continue to yell and be angry, but honestly he was stung by his grandfather's pathetic excuse.  
"I-I-I-I-I trusted you Rick. No matter how scared I am of dying or-or-or-or getting in trouble I do whatever you say Rick..."  
Rick doesn't know what to say, and for the first time in a long time he actually feels awful. How could he let himself do that to Morty? He should have gone to a different dimension before doing something like that. No, that would most likely have made things even worse.

  
Morty sat down and just stared miserably at his feet.  
"I thought you cared about me Rick..." he said softly.

  
“I-I... Morty, how about we go on- on a fun adventure, anywhere you like." Rick said, slowly trying to comfort Morty by putting his arm on his shoulder.  
Morty leaned his head against Rick's legs and remained quiet, holding himself there against Rick. He wished that he could forget about everything.  
"Come on Morty, a whole new dimension is waiting for us, let's go Mort- UUUUGH-y" Rick says, still trying to comfort him. “We- we- we can forget all about this."

  
"Okay fine... L-let's just go," Morty finally gave in with an exhale. It was pointless to keep arguing if Rick was just going to make excuses. Maybe getting out would get his mind off it. He had been sexually assaulted and seen his own corpse before, so Morty figured he had to harden himself to these things.

  
Rick and Morty hop through a portal of Morty's choosing, but Rick stayed behind for just a second to grab something in case an emergency arose. "Okay Morty, this-this'll be fun Morty, we can save a pr-UUUU-incess or something, I-I-I don't know, whatever you're into,” Rick said knowing Morty might soon forget about everything bad that happened.

  
"I-i-i-it's whatever," Morty shrugged. Last time picking his own adventure hadn't resulted in the best outcome for himself. Morty shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. As he followed behind Rick he felt conflicted about everything, even when Rick was at his worst it always seemed like he had Morty's best intentions, even if it wasn't very clear at the surface level.

  
“Oh Morty! L-look at this Mortyyyy,” Rick exclaimed, pointing at a giant plant with thousands of eyes and teeth instead of thorns and boob-like things instead of leaves. It’s roots are probably dicks or something, who knows. “Y-y-you wanna go touch it Morty?” Rick asks and gives Morty a little push.

  
"W-w-w-what the hell is that Rick?" Morty stared at the 'plant' that looked more like a vomit of body horror than anything else. It was certainly distracting, and Morty's face was distorted in shock and disgust.

  
“Ho-How the fuck would I know?” Rick said, and rubbed Morty’s hair before he grabbed his arm and took him somewhere else to potentially make Morty forgive him.  
Morty followed behind without really paying much attention, he was just going through the motions as they went around encountering different crazy things that Rick was pointing out. There were small furry animals that were similar to Earth domesticated animals but their bodies were translucent so you could see all their organs.

"Rick... I think I want to go back home..." Morty said, being out here doing things wasn't distracting him very much. Rick doesn't know what to do or say to make Morty forgive him, and his patience is wearing thin. He readied his emergency weapon behind his back.

  
"Morty, why-why don't we stay a little longer, I-I-I’m sure it'll help you feel better soon." He said, knowing he was acting a little off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** At this point there is an equal chance for Morty to decide to agree or disagree with Rick which leads to 2 separate endings.
> 
> **Ending (A) he agrees
> 
> **Ending (B) he disagrees  
> Actions


	2. Ending A: The Rickpology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter in which Morty agrees with Rick.

 

"A-a-alright," Morty sighed and sat down, supporting his cheek with his hand as he stared off into the distance. He didn't have the effort to force Rick to bring them home and he was going to feel like this no matter where he was right? If anything was going on with Rick currently he didn't notice.Rick let out a sigh and put his the weapon away. 

 

"Morty, l-let’s go over h-UUUU-here,” he lead Morty over to the edge of a cliff, revealing a picturesque scene of the landscape; beautiful, horrible monsters and an infinity of things unknown to earth. The suns start to set leaving the world in violet and red. "Sit down Morty," Rick said, doing so himself, and let his feet dangle off the edge.

 

"O-oh okay." Whether he wanted it or not, Morty allowed himself to be led and sat down as he was told. When looking up though, the sight before them is both horrifying and beautiful, it reminded Morty of the relationship he had with Rick. Even with what had happened, even with the awful things that had happened all this time, Morty couldn't hate Rick which made this whole situation that much harder.

 

"M-morty, let me... let me tell you something,” Rick said, suppressing a burp so Morty knew he was serious.

 

"Y-y-yeah, what is it?" Morty asked. His chest tightened a bit, wondering if Rick was going to address what had happened and actually talk about it.

 

"Listen Morty... Y-y-you're a good kid. I-I should have never let what happened happen. But it did Morty, and I'm sorry. Y-y-your grandpa is a-a very sick man, Morty. I let myself get out of con-UUUUE-trol." Rick said, unable to look Morty in the eyes. Morty can feel the regret in his grandfather's voice and he knows that Rick means it.

 

"C-c-c-can I ask you about... well," Morty stumbled with his words and rubbed his arms. He wanted to ask whether Rick was a pedophile or if it was something about Morty.

 

"About what? A-About why I did it?" Rick says with half his eyebrow raised, still unable to look at Morty. Morty nodded his head, even though it wasn't much use without Rick looking at him.

 

"I-i-i-iis it um.... because i'm a kid?" he asked, cringing a bit at the thought of that.

 

"Y-y-you think I'm some kinda pedophile?" Rick says, offended that he came to that conclusion. Though he knew it was fair. In all honesty, what he was was much worse. "I-i-its not c-UUUUUGH-ause I got a thing for kids Morty. It’s just you." He says, rolling his eyes.  Even though it should have horrified him that his grandfather was interested in him, it was rather reassuring and something in him felt better about it. Although there were still a hundred conflicting questions, such as, was it only sexual? Did a Rick really care for a Morty?

 

"I-i-i-i still don't really understand it..."

 

"What's to understand, Morty?" Rick raised his voice, feeling like he had to defend himself now. There was no way he was going further into this than he already had. "Y-y-you some kinda sicko too, you wanna know all your grandpa’s dirt-dirty thoughts?" He raises his hands in the air to exaggerate his words.

 

"I-i-i-is that all it is? You just want to have sex with me?" he asked, his voice raised a bit and his face went red as he looked Rick in the face. Quickly he looked away, how could he possibly explain that the confusion was whether Rick wanted him for more than just sex, of course that was stupid of him to even consider.

 

"What? W-why would it even make a difference either w-UUUGH-ay, Morty?" Rick asked, annoyed that that's what Morty was mad about. Rick finally looked over at Morty to give him a very stern, 'I don't give a shit’ face, but instead he almost looked desperate. Rick hopes that doesn't come across.

Morty's chest feels tight and he doesn't know what he wants, does he want Rick to love him? As the thought passed his mind, Morty shivers. He’s just as messed up as Rick... it must run in the family.

 

“I-I-I-I guess it doesn't matter..." Morty said. This was dragging on and he didn't know what he wanted, or what he should feel, all he knew was that Rick wanted him sexually for some reason.

 

"So what do you UUUUGH what do you say Morty? We go find some a-a-adventureout there before calling it a day?" Rick said, rubbing Morty's hair before he used his head to help himself onto his feet. "Wubba lubba dub dub!" Rick shouts into the canyon.

 

"Y-y-yeah that sounds good," Morty agreed. There was a small rush inside him at the physical contact which made him shamefully want more, even if it was just a head rub. His head was still swimming with all the new information, but odd as it may seem, he wasn't nearly as bothered as someone should be feeling about this.

Unfortunately, the fun adventure turned sour quickly as horrifying creatures tracked them down, captured them and threw both Rick and Morty into a cell to later be eaten. Their attempts to lose the creatures rendered the both of them tired, weak and sore. Their clothes barely stayed together and Rick sees Morty start to shiver in the cold cell. 

 

“Well, I can’t say I-I thought this was how I was gonna d-UUUUGH-ie, Morty.” Rick says, then mumbles something about a cell and a cage not being the same thing. Rick looked around the small cell for a weak point and noticed his portal gun is sitting just out of reach outside the cell.

This day was more exhausting than ones where Rick had kept him up all night with adventures. 

 

“Rick, I-i-i-i-i-i don't want to die. This isn't fair," he whined miserably. He still wanted to kiss a girl and have sex and maybe figure out what he was good at. He looked up to his grandfather for a way out, Rick was able to get them out of even the worse situations.

 

“Shut up Morty! Y-y-you gotta be quiet Morty, I’m trying to think of a way out Morty!” Rick yelled, trying not to get distracted by Morty’s blabbering mouth and shivering body.

Morty bit his lip and looked out through the bars, giving Rick time to think. For once Morty wished that he could be of help and not sit around feeling useless.

 

"H-hey Rick, is there anything I can do?"

 

“Uh, yeah, s-sure Mortyyy, you can sit down and stay quiet so I can think.” Rick said, getting stressed out. He knows he shouldn’t be so rude to Morty after everything that happened, but he can’t help it. He took a long sip from his flask that he’s forever grateful they forgot to take off of him, or chose not to.

 

"S-sorry..." he apologizes, wishing he hadn't spoken up. There was no way to get comfortable in the small metal cell and he shifted from side to side. He waited for Rick to give an ingenious idea, but he was particularly quiet. It was starting to concern Morty. "Y-y-you have a plan right? For getting us out..."

 

“Here I am trying to save your ass and y-you’re over there, talking so loud, Y-y-you know I thought you wanted to get outta here!” Rick shook his fists in the air, “A-are you- do you have some- some kinda sick fantasy of-of-of getting eaten alive Morty?” Rick ranted on, squeezing his eyes shut as if he’s in pain.

 

"You're just... We don't have a lot of time Rick geez... I'm just scared," Morty said. Morty rubbed his arm, and looked down at their feet. Why was it that he couldn't just listen and be quiet.

 

“Oooooh shit Morty!” Rick exclaims and reaches up to pull a lose pipe from the ceiling, “These- these creature-type things aren’t very careful with their plumbing.” Rick says and wiggles his eyebrow, which somehow signals that he has an idea.  Morty backs up one step, unsure of what Rick might want to do with a pipe, but he didn't think he was going to like the answer very much.

 

"Wha-wha-what are you going to do with that Rick?”

 

…

 

 

“Well, here we are Morty, I sure said- I-I told you, didn’t I?”Rick stammers out as they return to their own world. “It was pretty challenging, but I- I think we both stepped up to the pla-UUUUGH-te this time,” Rick rubbed Morty’s head and smiled down at him.

 

"Y-yeah, you're right Rick, you always save us at the last minute," Morty laughed and smiled up at his grandfather. They made it home in one piece but Morty just wants to sit and watch television or get some sleep.

 

“Hey Morty, looks like the rest of family is out. Y-y-you wanna watch some inter dimensional TV?” Rick asked, already starting to lead him to the living room.

 

"Oh heck yes," Morty grinned and ran to the living room to sit down next to Rick on the couch. They channel flipped between different crazy, messed up shows for a while before Morty's eyes were started to droop and he leaned his head against Rick's shoulder.

 

“Morty, you look like shit. Y-you’re filthy Morty,” Rick said, letting Morty rest his head on him, and even moving so Morty can rest in Rick’s lap as he rubs his grandson’s head. “We… we should probably get cleaned up Morty,” Rick suggested.

 

"Mmm... yeah... shower," Morty murmured with a yawn. Rick's fingers felt great and lulled Morty even further, he could have easily fallen asleep in his lap but they were both rather dirty from the escape. Morty didn't want to care about that right now.

 

“Actually, you-you look kinda cute Morty.” Rick said, watching Morty’s chest rise and fall as he breathed. He picked Morty up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down against the bathtub to draw the water. “Morty, y-you gotta take of your clothes. You’re gonna- UUUUGH- gonna feel pretty stupid if you get your clothes wet.” Rick said and started to pull his stupid yellow shirt off over his head.

Morty freaked out about the smallest thing, but right now he just felt pleasantly drowsy, and he easily complied. It wasn't like Rick hadn't seen him naked before, and it didn't really matter to him right now.

 

"You know, I don't normally take a bath," Morty commented, watching the bath fill with warm water. It didn't sound half bad though, laying in a bath actually sounded pretty good.

 

“Yeah well, Morty, I can’t really help you if you’re showering, so shut- UUUUGH-p and let me wash you off, you- you piece of shit.” Rick says, rolling his eyes and helping Morty into the tub. Rick can’t help but scan the boys naked body, feeling his blood race downwards.

Morty could have complained about how he could bathe himself and that he wasn't a dumb kid, but he didn't care. Having someone take care of him was all he wanted right now. The water was a bit too hot and he momentarily hissed as he sat down, but quickly he adjusted.

 

“Does- does that feel good Morty?” Rick said and started washing his grandson slowly, feeling his soft skin and desperately wanting to touch more. He started to drool without realizing it, and his spit drops into the bathtub.

 

"Yeah... oh man Rick that actually feels really nice," Morty said honestly. He would have never expected to enjoy something like this, but he just felt so safe and comfortable with Rick, at least when they weren't in mortal danger. 

 

“Mmmm," he hummed softly.  “Y-you know Morty, I-I-I’m uh… I could make you feel better, Morty. Would you like that?” Rick says, trying to mask his nervousness since the last time he tried doing something Morty freaked out. Though to be honest, he really doesn’t remember anything still. Rick massages Morty’s shoulders as he washes his back and slowly leans into him more and more.

As stupid as he comes across, Morty knows what Rick is getting at and it makes him fidget a bit. Before when Rick had been drunk and all over him it had been terrifying, but now that he was being gentle and caring Morty didn't mind so much... and he might even be interested.

 

"O-oh um... y-yeah ok Rick," Morty nods.  Rick leans over to kiss Morty’s neck, and waits his approval while he feels himself getting a bit hard.  It isn't wet and forced like the first time. Morty let's out a soft moan as he trembles and reaches to wrap his arms around Rick and press his head to Rick's shoulder.  Rick feels his cock jump when he hears Morty moan. Rick presses a line of kisses down his shoulder and stops when the angle isn’t suited for the bathtub. 

 

“Dry off. Lets-lets go somewhere more comf-UUUUGH-table.” Rick said and handed him a towel.  Each kiss sent a jolt of warmth through his body and Morty is offering up a lot of small moans for Rick's efforts. By now he didn't have any arguments regarding the matter, and followed Rick into his room. He didn't get to see the room often and it was interesting to look around at the flashing buttons, glowing objects and elaborate sketches. 

 

"D-do you want me to lie down?"

 

“Duh, M-OOOOO-orty,” Rick says and gently presses him down onto his bed so that he’s hovering over him. “Y-y-you’re a good boy Morty.” Rick said, leaning down to kiss his grandson’s chest.

Morty fell down onto Rick's bed with a small 'oof', and stared up at Rick. The small random lights throughout the room illuminated his face with strange shadows and colors. Staring up at him gave him small flutters in his stomach.

 

"O-oh Rick!" Morty moaned out as Rick kissed him softly. His lips felt like the most amazing thing his skin had ever felt.

 

“Y-you you did so well today Mortyyy,” Rick said, then bit gently on one of his nipples. “And you’re gonna be g-OOOOO-d for me again, aren’t you?” Rick said, licking the other nipple.

 

"Rick.. oh Rick! Yes I’m- I'll be good, Rick," Morty rambled off, feeling like he'd say anything at this point. He rolled his hips up, the sensation to his nipples sent warm to his cock, and it started to harden. Rick’s eyebrow raised when he noticed Morty’s cock get half hard, and he couldn’t wait to play with him even more. Rick gave Morty’s lips a soft kiss, one that probably has more care and kindness in it than anything else he’s ever said or done to him. Rick searched in his lab coat for his flask and took a quick sip before returning to his work. He may not be as drunk as last night, but to hell with being sober. Warmth bubbles through Morty's body, and all thoughts other than how good he feels are gone.

 

"R-rick... I need you, please," Morty moaned, rising his hips up again. He has never wanted to be touched so badly before. The kiss was slightly less pleasant and had the sting of alcohol behind it, but regardless he pressed into it before Rick pulled away. "W-what are you doing?" he huffed out as Rick took a drink. Morty tensed a bit, worried that Rick would be like the night before.

 

“What? Y-y-you don’t want me drinking Morty? I’m always drinking. Don’t- don’t- don’t worry so much Morty, I’m not gonna get drunk and pass out. I’m not going to- I’m going to be able to keep it up. I’m so hard right now Morty. That’s- that’s not going to go away, babyyy.” Rick rambled on, annoyed that Morty had to say something about his drinking. Morty blushed as Rick accused him of being worried about his cock getting soft. In response, Rick sucked Morty’s neck, leaving a bruise as punishment. 

 

"A-ah!" Morty cries out as Rick latched onto his mouth, the suction was rather intense and the spot was sensitive as Rick pulls away. "H-hey that hurt Rick," he rubbed the spot. 

 

“Y-you said you were going to be a good boy, Morty.” Rick practically growled the words.  As soon as Rick spoke up, Morty immediately shut his mouth, hoping he hadn't upset Rick. 

 

"I'll be good, Rick.” Rick doesn’t say anything, instead he gives Morty a seductive look and moves down slowly, kissing down to his stomach and finally to his cock. Rick holds Morty’s length gently between his thumb and forefinger before giving the head a light peck and lick. “Yeaaaah, you like this don’t you Morty?” Rick draws his words out the same way his motions are drawn out. Their eyes are locked as Rick slowly made his way down and Morty let out a long whine as Rick teased his small cock. He's practically panting when Rick pulls away.

 

"G-geez Rick... I-I-I-I don't think I can last very long," he admitted. With how amazing a mouth- with how amazing _Rick_ felt, he could cum in under a minute.

 

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you before that, or do you just want to get off? You- you little slut.” Rick said before finally putting his mouth around Morty’s cock. Rick looked up to watch the boy’s face as he does so, and reached down to undo his belt to try to get his pants off.  Morty's mouth hangs open, trying to find the words, but how does one react to their grandfather calling them a slut? When Rick's mouth is around him, he practically throws his head back in pleasure and moans out loudly, it was lucky that his family was out because he was not quiet.

 

"Ho-o-o-o-oh Rick, oh fuck yes!" he moaned, Morty's toes curled against the sheets and he shook. Rick sucked harder, up and down in a slow rhythmic motion a few times before releasing Morty’s cock. 

 

“You-you gonna answer me, Morty?” Rick asked, as he still hasn’t received an answer to his previous question. Morty whimpered as Rick pulled away, not wanting the amazing feeling of his mouth to be gone. It took him a few moments after that to remember what the question was, and then he blushed.

 

"O-oh geez... I'm not sure... Won't it hurt?" he asked.

 

“Yeah but you know, y-you said you were gonna be a good boy, Morty.” Rick says with half his eyebrow raised, “Y-y-you can’t just- just take that b-AAAAAAUH-ck now.”

 

“I-I-I guess you're right," Morty agreed, still anxious about being filled, but he did agree. "Should I um, get on my stomach, or is this good..?” He asked nervously.

 

"I wanna look at you Morty. I wanna see y-your stupid face when you cum, Morty." Rick said and pressed Morty's hands against the bed with his own. Rick smirked a little before burping loudly and then finally finished removing his clothes.  Butterflies fill Morty's stomach and he lets out a pathetic whine in response. Morty's eyes travel down to Rick's dick and he swallows hard.

 

"G-geez Rick... I dunno if it'll fit... you know?"

 

"Stop being such a- such a baby Morty, its called lube. And- and I've got some- I've got the good stuff." Rick said and got off of Morty to look for where ever he had it stashed. “Don't- don't move Morty just gimme like- two UUUUUUGH two seconds,” Rick rummaged through a bunch of his junk, his half hard cock just flapping around as he moved. Morty wasn’t fully convinced, but he stayed lying down as he waited for Rick, watching as he rummages through the room.

"Fuck yeaaah Morty, look- look what I've got, Mortyyy," Rick said and stumbled back to the bed, now with a little vile of a clear substance. "This- this here is my own special uh-lube, Morty. It’s gonna make me slide in like butter. Y-y-your gonna- we're both gonna cum so hard Morty." He said and poured a few drops onto his fingers before pressing them to Morty's opening.

 

"Oh man, oh geez... are you sure it's safe? Have you like... Um, done tests? It isn't going to turn my butt into something weird is it?" Morty asked. The horrifying thought of his ass mutating and gaining another head or something fills his mind. As smart as Rick is, his science has caused some problems before.

 

"Y-y-you think I'd fuck up something as simple as lube Morty? Relax, I've used this baby plenty of times. It’s safe. It’s better than safe. ’S gonna make us see stars,” Rick said, and finally pushed his two lubed fingers inside the boy. "See? Y-y-you like how this feeeels Morty? You're gonna love my cock even more." Rick said, his voice buzzing with excitement. He slowly moved his fingers around inside Morty, learning everything he can.

Rick's fingers slide in with little resistance and Morty's body relaxes with the gentle feeling of him sliding in and out.

 

"Oh wow! You know, that doesn't feel half bad. It's kinda weird though," Morty laughed a bit, his memory of shoving things in his ass weren't pleasant, but this felt good.

 

"You ready Morty?" Rick asked, now feeling his cock fully erect and almost dripping with need. He slipped his fingers out and covered his dick in a layer of his homemade lube and lines himself up, waiting for Morty’s approval.

Having those two fingers slip out made him feel empty and crave more. Morty let out a shaky breath and scrunched his face in preparation of getting filled. 

 

"O-ok, I'm ready Rick," he agreed with a small nod.

 

“Alright, here we go m-OOOO-orty. Just- just like butter," Rick practically sang and pressed himself in slowly. He slid in perfectly, just as he should have, but it took all his efforts not to ram the fuck out of Morty right now. Rick moaned loudly and unabashedly as he’s tightly surrounded by Morty. Rick waited for Morty to adjust to him before moving.  The stretch of Rick's cock is a lot more to get used to, but it doesn't feel nearly as unpleasant as he was expecting. Rick's special lubrication was doing wonders in making the process easier.

 

"O-oh oh fuck, hnn, k-keep moving Rick, please," Morty moaned softly, desperately.  Rick happily obliges and slowly works up a steady pace. 

 

“Come- come on Morty, your cock looks pretty needy. Get off for your grandpa, Morty.” Rick panted from above him, carefully watching Morty's face and body as he thrusted into him.  The friction of Rick moving in and out of his body quickly became euphoric and had Morty gasping and whining like a little slut. He took one hand and shakily stroked his cock.

 

"I-is this good Rick?" he asked, staring up at Rick with heavy lidded eyes.

 

"Y-yeah Morty. You're such a good boy, Morty," Rick says between pants and moans.  Morty whines and thrusts with Rick's motions as he stroked himself. All too soon the amount of heat and pleasure pushed him over the edge and Morty came hard. He yells out and his cum splatters across Rick's stomach as well as his own. Rick came quickly after, toppling over Morty and slowly thrusting his way through his orgasm. "Fuck- fuck yeah Mortyyyy," he said once he was able to speak. He held himself inside Morty for a few more seconds before slipping out and giving Morty a quick kiss on his forehead. Morty shivers as Rick pulls out of him and he clings to his grandfather's body with a content smile.

 

"That... was the best i've ever felt... wow," he sighed. At this point he was so exhausted that he couldn't even keep his eyes open and he cuddled closer to Rick.

 

“Yeah well, don’t- don’t get too comfortable, Morty,” Rick said and pushed him over a little, even though he was actually enjoying Morty cuddling up next to him.  Morty didn't respond though, because he was already half asleep and was snoring softly against Rick.

 

 

FIN: GOOD ENDING

 


	3. Ending B: Rickgrets - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter includes all of the archive warnings and is extremely nsfw. This is a direct continuation of chapter 1

Rick doesn't know what to do or say to make Morty forgive him, and his patience is wearing thin. He readies his emergency weapon behind his back. 

"Morty, why-why don't we stay for a little longer, I-I-I’m sure it'll help you feel better soon." He said, knowing he was acting a little off. Morty recoiled and wrinkled his face in disgust, he had enough of Rick trying to distract him into forgiving him for being a pervert.

 

"N-no Rick, you know what? This isn't going to make me forget o-o-or forgive you. I want to go home," he insisted, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“Morty. I-I-I didn’t wanna have to- have to do this Morty,” He said and pointed the memory erasing gun at him. Rick tried, he really did, but it was better this way. It was the only way this could work. Morty's anger drops and he holds up his hands in fear, not knowing what the gun could possibly do, but it couldn't be good.

 

"R-r-r-rick let's talk about-" Morty stopped when the ray hit him in the forehead and he stood stupefied for a few moments. Morty shook his head and looked around, unsure of his surroundings. "W-w-whoa... What's going on? I really must of spaced out there huh Rick?" Morty laughed nervously. It was weird for him to not know how he had gotten somewhere, but it wasn't so unlike him that it was unbelievable.

 

“Yeah Morty, y-y-ou really lost it for a while there. I-I had to drag you over here and you- you started taking off your clothes and and saying weird shit Morty.” Rick said, grabbing hold of the boy by his shoulders, trying to make up some kind of story. “But uh, since we’re h-EEEEEE-ere, let’s go exploring, eh?” Rick said and wiggled his eyebrow in attempt to get him to agree in an adventure. Morty rubbed his head and stared off, trying to piece together what Rick had said to him but nothing was clicking. 

 

"Y-yeah.... let's go," he agreed. They went through the universe, having to escape by aliens that captured them and attempted to eat them, but they were able to escape at the last minute.

 

__

 

 

"Y-yeah, you're right Rick, you always save us at the last minute," Morty laughed and smiled up at his grandfather. They made it home in one piece but Morty just wants to sit and watch television or get some sleep.

 

“Looks like the rest of the idiots are out.” Rick says and walks into the living room. “Wanna see what’s on the TV in other dimens-UUUUUUUGH-ions?” Rick asked, already sitting down with the remote in his hand.

 

"Sure Rick," Morty sits back and they watch television until about 10 PM, laughing and enjoying themselves as if last nights events hadn't occurred, and to Morty they hadn’t. "Man Rick, those other dimensions.. man they sure know good TV," Morty laughed and yawned as he stood up. "Better get to bed, what with-with school and all."

 

“W-wait Morty,” Rick said and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. “It’s- it’s still early Morty,” Rick pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him, taking a chug of alcohol from the coffee table he was drinking out of at some previous point. Rick spilled some of it onto Morty before he set the bottle back down. “I’m- I’m gonna fuck you Morty. You’re a fucking tease all the time Morty,” Rick spat out and grabbed ahold of the boys soft chin.

 

"Ha ha.. th-that’s real funny, Rick. Let me go, okay?” Morty said and forced out a laugh, but frowned as Rick continued to look down at him with hungry eyes. Morty squirmed underneath him, trying to get free of his grasp. "Come on Rick.” Rick slaps Morty’s face.

 

“Sh-shut up, Morty. Y-y-you’re gonna be a fucking good boy for me and- and let me d-OOOOO this.” Rick said and undoes his belt to take out his hard cock and strokes it to it’s fully erect position. “If- if- if you aren’t good for me I-I-I’ll fucking do a- a thing MORTY,” Rick stammered out as he tried to undress Morty with one hand. Morty cried out at being slapped and the weight of how serious Rick is falls on his chest like a ton of bricks.

 

"N-n-no... you don't really mean this Rick. HELP! MOM! DAD!" he cried out, hoping that someone might be just coming home and would be there to rescue him. Of course they were home alone. With no one to save him, Morty beats his fists against Rick where ever he can reach.  Luckily for Rick, Morty was a wimp and all his hitting doesn’t to a thing to get him off. Rick eventually managed to pull off Morty’s pants and quickly reached into one of his pockets to freeze time. He made his way to his room in search of his lube and brought it back to where Morty was frozen in time. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand before pumping it onto his cock and quickly pushed himself inside the tight opening before unfreezing Morty, leaving the rest of the world frozen.  In what seemed like a blink of time, Rick is inside him. Even with the lube, the unwanted friction hurt. Morty's eyes filled with tears as he cried out and continued to push against Rick, his arms trembled.

 

"R-r-rick! O-o-oh God, please stop. Rick please," he begged, he let out yelps and whimpers as Rick fucked him.  Rick grabbed Morty’s wrists with one of his hands and held them above the boy’s head. Rick moved in and out as fast as he could, feeling himself get closer and closer with each thrust. But he didn’t want it to end too soon, so he leaned over Morty’s body and forced himself to fuck him slowly. 

 

“Fuck Morty, you feel so fucking good! Wubba- UUUUUGH-“ he burped, not bothering to finish his catchphrase and instead licked Morty’s face, leaving an alcoholic saliva trail.  There wasn’t much that Morty could do to struggle at this point, besides looking frail and weak. Rick was much stronger than he was. Without his hands, and having his legs pinned underneath him, all Morty could do was lie and take each painful thrust. As Rick's tongue glides over his face, Morty's stomach churns in disgust. 

 

“I-I-I hate you," he spits back.

 

“Yeah? Good! Fuck- Fucking hate me, bitch,” Rick yelled out in a drunken slur and took another sip from the alcohol on the table before returning to thrusting in and out of his grandson. Rick can feel himself build up again and reaches down to stroke Morty’s cock so they will cum together, whether he wants to or not. Rick's hand squeezed against Morty's dick and Morty wants to throw up. 

 

"N-no please, don't touch me Rick. G-g-g-et your hands off me," Morty stammered harder as his cock was stroked. He squeezed his eyes shut hard, trying to not focus on what was going on, he just wanted it to be over.

 

“I’ll- I’ll fucking do whatever I want, Morty. Shut up.” Rick said, spitting on Morty. Rick felt so lost within himself, his mind and body hazy, and the only thing he could think of now is getting himself off. He pounded into Morty relentlessly until he came with a loud moan and burps in Morty’s ear. “Fuck… fuck,” he panted out and slipped out of him.  Morty cringed at feeling Rick's spit drip down his face, only to dry and leave crusty residue. By the time Rick finally came, Morty's body was aching with physical and mental pain and he started trying to get free from Rick's hands once more.

 

Rick doesn’t let him go, but instead freezes Morty again, this time to clean him and the area up. Once he was satisfied, he returned all of time to normal and wiped Morty’s memory once again. Morty’s face was a mixture of pain and confusion as he laid on the couch, looking around, taking in his surroundings. 

 

"What am I doing here...? Why does my ass hurt? Rick what the hell is going on?" Morty looked up at Rick, his face tormented with confusion.

 

“Ehn,” Rick shrugged like nothing happened and took one last swig of his alcohol before deciding to call it a night. “How-how should I know Morty. Y-you think I know what you get up to in- in your free time? Go to sleep, Morty.” He said and made his way to his room to pass out. 

 

Morty stared off for a minute, trying to remember what had been going on. His memories felt foggy and distant and it hurt trying to think too hard. Eventually he resigned to going upstairs and lying in bed. Sleep would probably help, Morty let himself drift off, hopefully to get his thoughts in order.

 

Rick passed out on his bed in a drunken stupor and doesn’t wake up again until he smelled eggs and bacon being cooked in the kitchen. He lazily made his way there, downing several gulps of alcohol to ‘help’ with his hangover. “Beth, breakfast looks delicious.” Rick said, giving his daughter a quick peck on the cheek and sat down to eat.

 

“Thanks, dad," she smiled and looked across the table to Morty who was picking absently at his food. "You feeling alright Morty?" She asked. 

 

"W-w-what? Oh... yeah, just a Monday right?" He chuckled. Beth frowned. 

 

"Sweetie it’s Wednesday..." she said. 

 

"Oh..." Morty frowned as he tried to recall the past two days. Rick felt sorta bad for what he did to Morty, but what other option did he give him? Rick ate his breakfast silently for the most part, hoping no one accuses him of shit because he’s not in the mood. 

 

“Well, I’m off to- to create things beyond your r-EEEEEEE-reasoning,” He said and got up from the table, practically ignoring Morty. Rick was heavily in denial about how out of it Morty was. He’ll be good as new in a few days time, Rick tried to convince himself.

 

"You feeling alright? Maybe he needs to go to the doctor, maybe to get checked out," Jerry said, trying to subtly recommend that they get Morty checked out for whatever mental processing issues he may have. Beth glared over at him.

 

"Just take it easy today Morty," Beth recommended. 

 

"O-ok, cya mom, bye dad," he said and headed off to school. He already struggled to pay attention in class, but his head felt a bit more stuffed up, like his brain had been replaced by cotton.

Rick got bored alone in the garage so he drunkenly started up his ship and parked it at Morty’s high school. He knew he wasn’t not allowed to take Morty out of school anymore, but it was important this time. 

 

“Morty, Pshh, Morty!” Rick called to him from the corner, trying not to be seen by anyone. Rick motioned his grandson towards him.

 

"Rick? I can't leave school you know that," Morty hissed.

 

“Ugh Morty! Why a-a-are you so in love with school?! We’ve got important things to do. You- you wanna help me don’t you, Morty?” Rick demanded and started tugging on Morty’s shirt to get him to go with him. Once Rick was determined to do something Morty knew he couldn't stop him, and allowed himself to get dragged out of school. 

 

"S-s-s-so what is so important?”

 

“It’s- it’s really something M-OOOO-orty, It’s definitely a thing- it’s gonna y-y-you know- destroy us all Morty, we need to- we gotta take care of it.” Rick said, dragging Morty back to his ship and throwing him in it so he’s laying uncomfortably across the two seats. Rick locked the ship and climbed on top of his grandson. “Stay still Morty,” He said, drooling on Morty a little.

Morty frowned at being thrown in and rubbed his arm that he had landed on funny.

 

"G-geez Rick you don't need to be so rough..." Morty complained and looked up at Rick. He tried to sit in his normal spot but Rick was on top of him, pinning him to his position. "Are you gonna move?"

 

“No Morty, I’m not gonna m-OOOOOO-ve.” Rick said and put his hand on Morty’s crotch, rubbing over the area with a insane grin on his face. “I-I-I want you, Morty. And I’m gonna- gonna take you,” Rick slurred and forced a deep kiss onto Morty’s mouth.

 

"G-g-g-get the hell off of me Rick!” Morty cried out and delivered a kick towards Rick's legs, trying to get him off. Morty squirmed, trying to crawl away from Rick to the other side of the ship, maybe he could start it up and surprise Rick. 

 

"Stop it!" Morty yelled and pushed him away from the kiss that gave him unpleasant chills.

 

“Morty, come on Morty, I can make you feel so good, just- just just let me,” Rick growled, his eyes full of lust and drool on his chin. “Let me- let me suck you off Morty. I bet I-I-I’ll make you cum in seconds.” Rick said, abandoning all his former restrains, knowing Morty’s memory will just be wiped as soon as he’s done with him.

 

"What the hell is wrong with you Rick? I-I-I-I-I‘m your grandson," Morty said, trying to reason with Rick. The more Rick grabbed at him and touched him, the more scared he got. Morty's breathing picked up and he could feel the start of tears in his eyes. "I don't want this," he whimpered.

 

“Y-y-you want me to knock you out Morty? That’s what I have- that’s what I’m gonna do if you keep up this str-UUUUUGH-uggling.” Rick sneered and forced Morty’s pants down so he could expose his soft cock and lick it as much as he liked. He didn’t look Morty in the eyes once he knew he started crying, but he couldn’t stop himself from continuing, no matter how bad he felt. _I’ll drown this with alcohol later,_ he thought. Something inside Rick was broken and he could feel it getting worse with each second.  Rick had never done anything like this before... at least to Morty's knowledge, and the pain of being hurt by someone so close to him ached. The warm and wet sensation of his unwanted tongue made Morty cry out unhappily.

 

"N-no, please Rick. Why…" he whined. There's no one that can help him, nothing Morty could do except hope that Rick finds reason to stop.  Rick grew bored of licking Morty’s cock and sat up to position himself over Morty’s face. 

 

“F-fine Morty, Y-y-you don’t want me touching you then just sit here and let me cum on your face, Morty.” Rick said and whipped out his fully erect cock quickly, immediately starting to stroke it above Morty’s face. It’s so cramped in the small ship and parts of it are digging into Ricks sides, but he didn’t care. It didn’t take him long to reach his orgasm and he released all of it onto Morty’s face, aiming for his mouth. “Lick it Morty. I-I-I wanna see you eat my cum,” Rick said and took a long swig from his flask while he held his softening dick in his other hand.  Relief of Rick releasing him is only momentary and Morty is horrified as his grandfather's cock is forced into his face. It pressed against his lips and cheeks as Rick stroked himself and Morty lied still in horror. As cum dripped down his face, Morty pressed his lips together tightly, trying to avoid getting any in his mouth, but some trickled into his mouth anyway. Morty gagged and coughed, trying to get the fowl taste away.

 

"Y-y-you're sick Rick... F-fuck."

 

“Yeah Morty? Y-y-you think I’m the one who’s who’s sick, MORTY?!” Rick yelled before putting his cock back into his pants, wiped some cum from Morty’s face and forced it into his mouth. “Y-you’re the one who’s fucking sick,” Rick said, getting angry for some reason.  Morty spat the cum back into Rick's fingers and his stomach churned.

 

"I-i-i'm going to be sick," he groaned, his cheeks puffed as his stomach readied itself to vomit. Rick took out his gun and shot Morty with it as quick as he could, despite the fact that he was still on top of Morty and the boy was covered in cum. It was better than Morty throwing up all over the place. Morty blinked, now in a daze and stared at Rick, his face was void of emotion. "I.... I don't remember being here. Rick? How did I?" He stopped and wiped his face, grimacing at the mess. "W-w-what the heck?"

 

“I uh, I had to cum on you Morty, y-y-y-y- never mind,” Rick said and shot Morty again. “Mortyyy, oh my god are you okay?” Rick pretended he was concerned about him and helped him up.  Morty went into a daze again and it took longer for him to come to. With Rick's help Morty sat up straight in the passenger's seat. 

 

"What happened....?" He asked, everything felt fuzzy and his memories were a jumble.

 

“Oh man Morty, sh-shit you were in- in- in some trouble and you were knocked out and I had to- to- to uhhh, do a thing and y-y-you came all over yourself Morty. I-I-I don’t know why but I got some on my hands Morty, It’s disguUUUUUUsting.” Rick said, hoping Morty ignores the fact that he in no way told him what happened.  Morty went red and tried to fumble over an explanation before getting a bit teary eyed.

 

“I-I-I-I-I’m sorry Rick," he said, ashamed of what he thought he had done. "Are we home?"

 

“No Morty, y-you started cumming and I had to pull OOOO-over,” Rick “explained”, not able to look Morty in the eyes. Morty hugged his knees to his face and whined softly, fully embarrassed. 

 

"G-g-geez.... oh god..." he groaned. His head started to throb as he searched for the memory of it happening.

 

“It’s okay Morty, we’ll we’ll get you home and cleaned up, don’t you you worry your little head buddy,” Rick said and pet Morty’s head gently before taking off for home. Morty was quiet the ride home and shuffled in the house with his head down, heading directly upstairs for the shower. It was still early so his sister was still at school and his parents would have been at work.

 

“M-morty, do you need a h- need some help?” Rick asked from outside the shower, already letting himself in to the bathroom.

 

"T-T-thanks, but I think I'm good," Morty answered. He was just standing in the stream of water, trying to wash away how filthy he felt, having Rick there only made him more embarrassed.

 

“Okay, well I’ll be watching some TV. Come- come join me when you’re done,” Rick said, worried he might have to use the gun on him again since all he’s doing is crying and sulking around now.

Morty didn't respond and soaked for a while, before finally getting out. There was something about being around Rick... it felt like it was draining him, more than it usually did. Rather than go downstairs he went to his room to surf the internet, Morty wasn't sure that he could face Rick at the moment.  Rick noticed Morty was taking a while to meet him downstairs, so Rick decided to check up on him. Rick opened Morty’s door without knocking, now very drunk, he stumbled onto Morty’s bed. “Morty. Why- why did you leave me hanging? y-y-y-you can’t just- just-just…” His words trail off as he climbed up next to Morty.

 

"O-oh hey Rick... um I just wanted some alone time, sorry for not coming down," he said with a frown, not liking it when Rick got this drunk. It made him feel uncomfortable, like he was unsafe. Rick laid down next to Morty and rested his head on him. 

 

“Wh-what’re you looking at? gonna look at at some porn Morty?” Rick asked and kissed Morty’s shoulder.

 

"N-no I was just watching funny videos," Morty said. He does know why Rick would think he was horny after all that. He shifted over in his bed away from Rick, weirded out that drunk Rick kissed him.

 

“Y-you know Morty, you’re my favorite,” Rick said and kissed his shoulder again. “I-i-i really like you Morty. You’re a good kid.” Rick said, trying to get his feelings out, which even when he knows he can wipe his memory, he would never do until he was as drunk as this.

 

"R-r-really? You know... it doesn't always feel like it. You say such mean things to me sometimes..." Morty said, although he hoped it was true. He leaned against Rick, and let out a small sigh, figuring the kisses were harmless.

 

“Y-yeah Morty, you know, I think you’re such a good boy and and y-you’re so soft and you smell nice.” Rick slurred his words out and finds Morty’s hand to hold and kissed Morty’s neck with an open mouth. “I-I-I want you Morty,” Rick said, just sober enough to know where the memory erasing gun is located in his lab coat.  Everything was a combination of pleasant, confusing and frightening, Morty didn't understand what Rick was doing or what he wanted. 

 

"W-w-w-what do you mean you want me?" 

 

“I want you- I want to kiss you and UUUUUUGH and make you feel good Morty,” Rick said, and moved Morty’s computer so he could move on top of the boy. “Y-y-you’re my best friend and I-I-I’ve been using this!” He said and pulled out his gun, pressing it to Morty’s forehead. “I’ve been erasing your memory Morty. Y-y-you don’t want me. I keep fucking you and you- I have to keep shooting you with this!” Rick yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Morty of course can't remember any of what happened and it hurt his head. He let out a low whine, conflicted with Rick's pain and his own. 

 

"I don't understand Rick...." he whimpered. How could he deal with this.

 

“Why don’t you want me Morty? Y-y-you think I’m some kinda pervert don’t you- you don’t think I can be good to you?” Rick demanded, still holding the gun to his forehead. “I’m- I’m- I’m gonna kiss you Morty, and you’re gonna to li-OOOOOOGH-ke it.” Rick said and leaned forward to crash his lips into his grandson’s, slipping his tongue in after a while and tasting the warmth of his mouth.

Morty's eyes filled with tears and he feared for his life, or his memories. The cold press of the gun froze him in place and he let Rick kiss him. He doesn't want this, doesn't understand why Rick does, it was making his head hurt. “Morty, why- why don’t you want me? Tell me Morty.” Rick spat out, starting to get angry that Morty won’t answer and his finger twitched on the trigger.

 

“Y-y-you’re family Rick, I don't want you like that," he cried out and started sobbing. "Don't shoot me, Rick.” Rick knew the reason, of course he did, but hearing it doesn’t make it any better. 

 

“Fine.” Rick shoots Morty’s forehead and quickly held Morty’s wrists above his head with one of his hands.

Morty's eyes went blank and he stared off absentmindedly for a while as Rick pinned his arms above his head. Slowly Morty was able to focus in on Rick and he blinked a couple times before coming back to the present.

 

"R-rick?"

 

“What is it Morty?” Rick acted like nothing was wrong and he wasn’t currently on top of his grandson. “Just-just a second ago y-you told me to get on top of you and that you wanted to make out with me. Y-you know I didn’t want to have to do it but you were very persistent Morty.”

 

"W-what?! No I didn't!" Morty insisted. Even with his brain fuzzed up and his sense of time mushed together, he still had the sense to know that he wouldn't try to make out with Rick. Even if he cared about Rick more than anyone, it wasn't like _that_ would happen. "G-get off," he whined and pushed Rick's chest.

 

“Morty, I’m telling you the truth, that’s what you wanted. I-I-I was so happy Morty. Y-y-you wanted me like I want you.” Rick said desperately, trying to make up his own story, the alcohol buzzed in his head. He took a sip from his flask and burped loudly as he stumbled off the bed. The confusion on Morty's face crinkles into disgust.

 

"Y-y-y-you want to make out with me? What the hell Rick?" Morty demanded. It had to be a sick joke, at least that's what Morty thought. He was going to comment again, but his head was pounding. “Uhn...." he groaned.

 

“So do you, Morty y-you,” Rick rolls his eyes, “Uh, fuck it,” He said and shot Morty another time, this time running out of the room to let Morty deal with his own messed up issues.  Morty comes to, more confused and dazed then the last time and ends up going to sleep without knowing where time had gone and what he had been doing for a while. In the morning as the family was around for breakfast Morty came down in the middle of breakfast, looking around as if he didn't know what was going on.

 

"Hey Morty... Everything okay?" Jerry asked.

 

"Yeah... yeah," he mumbled and stood up, staring off for a bit. His parents exchange looks. 

 

"Do you want to stay home today, honey?" Beth asked. 

 

"You really think he should be missing school?" Jerry retorted skeptically. Beth is already up, helping Morty back upstairs who doesn't really seem to have a good handle on what is going on, or what day it is. The gun that was supposed to be removing small chunks of memory was affecting long term memory as well and was slowly eating away at him.

Rick didn’t eat breakfast with the rest of them, instead he was hard at work in his garage. After noticing the effects of the gun, he figured it might be good to try tweaking it so it was more effective for removing the memories he wanted gone, and less so on everything else. Rick went back in the house and upstairs to find Morty still in his room. 

 

“Oh hey Morty, Y-you ditchin’ school today, that’s my- my Morty.” Rick said and made his way towards him.

 

“I-I-I-I dunno.. Mom told me to go to bed. She's making a doctor's appointment or something. I'm not really s-sure…" Morty said, the whole time he was frowning and staring at a single spot, trying to piece together memories that were lost in his head. "I don't feel sick Rick... Is there something wrong with me?"

 

“Y-y-you look pretty gr-UUUUUU-eat to me Morty, You don’t need a doctor, I can look after you. Want me to tell your mom?” Rick asked, ready to stop Beth from calling a doctor as quickly as he could. No need having someone snooping around here, declaring Morty was brain damaged or something.

 

"Sure I guess, I'm just gonna get some more sleep. Thanks Rick," he said with a small smile and cuddled back into his bed. Downstairs Beth and Jerry were having an argument about setting Morty up with a doctor to see what was going on.

 

"Things are obviously getting worse Jerry, you think this is good for him?" Beth demanded, gritting her teeth. Which is when Rick walks in on the conversation.

 

“What? Y-y-ou think Morty needs a doctor? Morty is fine. He told me he feels fine. Don’t go call- calling some hack doctor, I-I-I’ll take care of him today. I’ll come up with a- a- a thing to help.” Rick said and squinted his eyes at Jerry. Rick put a hand on Beth’s shoulder. “He’s a good kid, he’ll be okay.”

 

"Dad... you know that's not what we mean. He's mentally disabled or something… we don't know what he has, we’ve never had anyone test him," she sighed and wrapped her arm around her stomach as knots formed. It wasn't like they hadn't always known, but it wasn't a huge deal, unless you counted his grades. 

 

"And that's because we can't afford it Beth," Jerry added in.

 

"Do you think we can afford not to do it? He's going to flunk high school and get kicked out at this point. Do you want that?!” Beth yelled back at Jerry.

 

“Whoa, no thank you,” Rick said with his hands up and walked back slowly. He returned to Morty’s room with a glass of water and a dose of a strong stimulant and aphrodisiac. Hopefully this will put some more life into him. “Hey Morty, I got you some water and some medicine,” Rick said softly as he walked towards Morty’s bed.  Morty sat up and took the water and drugs that Rick gave him without question. It doesn't take long to kick in and Morty's head is feeling a bit more clear and awake, soon after though he's also starting to feel warm and ache.

 

"O-oh um, thanks Rick. I don't know what that was, but I'm starting to feel better... I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, getting up quickly for the bathroom as his cock started to poke up. Rick grabbed onto Morty’s wrist quickly before he ran off. 

 

“Wait. Are you okay? Y-you kinda look all red.” Rick said and rubbed the back of Morty’s hand, trying to make him associate the feeling of him touching him with being aroused.

 

"F-f-fine Rick, I'm good. I uh - just, you know, the shower and stuff," Morty babbled, trying to get out of Rick's grasp without having his boner caught. Puberty could suck a dick for the amount of awkward boners he got.

 

“Morty, I’m suppose to be taking care of you today, I-I can’t just let you go off aloOOOOOne in case you know something happens. Y-y-your parents are worried about you, and I can’t have them thinking I wasn’t doing my job when I pr-OOOOOO-omised them.” Rick explained, and let Morty go, but followed him into the bathroom. “I’ll- I’ll stay out here, Morty. Don’t worry Morty, I’ll take good care of you."

 

"O-okay Rick if you really think that's what's best. I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to be nearby," Morty agreed and started up the shower, undressing quickly so that he can take care of himself in the shower.

Rick listened to Morty’s soft noises in the shower, knowing he was getting himself off in there. 

 

“How- how are you doing, kiddo?” Rick asked, trying to make his voice gentle.

 

"I-I'm doing okay- Oh~" he moaned out a bit as he stroked himself in a pleasant manner. His whole body felt like it was on fire and in that moment he didn’t even care if Rick heard.

 

“Y-you alright in there Morty?” Rick asked knowingly.

 

"Y-y-yeah, I'm... so good," he moaned out the last part. Morty's head is pressed to the wall of the shower and he wanted to cum so badly.

 

“Are- are you getting y-yourself off, Morty? Does it- does it feel good? It sounds pretty good,” Rick asked, hearing those noises made his own cock twitch with need and he forced himself to stay sitting down on the closed toilet seat just a little longer.  Morty flushed at what Rick was saying, but he doesn't stop touching himself, and isn't any less turned on. The drugs continued to affect him a good deal.

 

"Y-yeah... I am Rick... It feels really good. I want to cum," he whined.

 

“You- you want me to give you a a nice- give you a hand, Morty?” Rick said, taking off his clothes and already entering the shower from behind Morty. Rick slid up against him and kissed Morty’s neck, shoulder and arm before doing anything else without Morty’s approval.  The logic center in Morty's brain was completely overshadowed by his arousal and he didn't have any concern as Rick entered the shower. He leaned back against Rick, cuddling closer to him, fully exposing himself.

 

“I-I-I-I need to cum so badly, Rick. Please!” Morty moaned out and wiggled his butt against Rick's leg. _Fuck, that felt good_ , Rick thought and couldn’t wait any longer to grab ahold of Morty’s cock and start stroking it slowly. Rick licked inside Morty’s ear as he does so, sucking on the top of it before moving his head with his free hand to give him a deep kiss. Rick moaned into it, feeling like this was it- this was how it was suppose to be. Morty was moaning and moving along with Rick, trying to make the friction more intense, wanting to cum immediately.  "P-please Rick. You're teasing me,"  he whimpered. Morty moved with Rick, taking his lips and messily kissing back without a second thought.

 

“What- what do you think you’re doing to me, Morty, fuck,” Rick said and stroked him harder and faster, feeling his own cock rub against Morty’s ass as Morty moved back and forth in rhythm. “I want you to cum for me Morty. I-I-I want your cum all over my hand,” Rick groaned, rubbing his thumb over the head of Morty’s cock for direct stimulation.  Morty isn't used to being touched like this and doesn't take much time at all for him to cum into Rick's hand. He moaned as his body trembled and his legs hardly held him as he came hard, harder than he ever had.

 

"R-Rick... o-oh fuck!”

 

“I’ve- I’ve got you Morty. You’re a good boy Morty,” Rick said as he stroked Morty through his orgasm. Rick helped him stay on his feet as the boy trembled and struggled to stay up while his free hand is filled with thick cum. It felt warm and wonderful and it made Rick ache for his own release. He hoped the medication he gave Morty wouldn’t just wear off once he had an orgasm. He’d like to think he was better than that, or as least that Morty would want to help get an old man off. Rick tilted Morty’s head back to give him another deep kiss.

Morty is nearly sobbing with how good everything felt and he pressed back into the kiss with Rick.

 

"Oh geez Rick... I've never... never felt so good," he groaned through tired breaths and thrust back even after he came. The drug continued to rage through his body and he wasn’t done being aroused. "Y-you're pretty hard Rick."

 

“Yeah, thanks MOrtyyy, I-I really needed the obvious pointed out right now. How- how about you you get down o-on your knees and suck your grandpa off. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Re-return the favor.” Rick said, holding onto Morty’s face gently with a smirk across his face.

 

“Y-yeah okay, that seems pretty fair," Morty agreed, but honestly he was so horny that it was turning him on. Morty got down on his knees and took Rick's cock into his mouth and sucked gently. His hands held onto Rick's thighs to keep himself up.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Rick let out a deep moan that echoed throughout the bathroom. He should be trying to keep quiet since everyone is home, but honestly he didn’t give a FUCK. And if they were caught, he could wipe their memories. “Morty, Morty your mouth feels so good.” Rick moaned and gripped tightly onto his hair, thrusting himself into the boy’s mouth.  Morty was sucking with his eyes closed as shower water hit them both. His little mouth went without stopping as he touched himself. When Rick pushed him further, he gagged slightly, but it didn't deter him from the task.  Rick couldn’t get enough of how good Morty felt. He should have done this from the beginning and there would be no need to all this memory erasing. But Rick knows that as soon as this is done he has to do it. This is too awful to remember for Morty. Rick tried to push the thoughts away and just focus on how amazing this felt, which wasn’t very hard for Rick to do.  Morty continued going, sucking like Rick's dick was the best thing he had ever had in his mouth. Little moans escaped through as he stroked himself and started getting hard once more. The chemicals filling his head made everything amazing and good.  Rick moaned loudly, letting out a burp every now and then along with them. He could feel himself build up quickly and wanted to fill Morty’s mouth with his cum. Rick could see that Morty is getting hard again and it was like a dream come true. Rick’s eyes rolled back in his head after watching his grandson jack himself off. 

 

“Fuck… Morty- I’m I’m- I’m gonna cum. You-you gotta take it all. I want you to swallow my cum.” Rick stammered out quickly. Morty let out a soft moan in response to Rick's comment. Everything seemed hot when his body was swimming like this and he wasn't going to last very long the second time around.  Rick came hard, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from being truly loud and gripped on tightly to Morty's hair. "S-so good Morty." He said, riding out his orgasm. Morty took it, although the shock of it did make him gag slightly, but it doesn't take away from his own arousal. A few strokes later and he came on the floor of the shower.  Rick moved quickly, pushing Morty against the cold tiles if the shower walls. He gives Morty a deep kiss, tasting his own cum. "Morty," Rick said when he finally broke the kiss. "Morty, I'm sorry. Y-you mean to much to me. I can't do this to you." Rick said, his head against the tiles next to Morty, his hands on either side of the boy.

 

"W-what do you mean Rick?" Morty asked, his breathing still heavy, but the drugs are slowly starting to wear off. Morty wrapped his arms around Rick in a small comforting hug. "I-it's ok.”

 

"No Morty. Y-you don't understand. I drugged you Morty. It’s the only reason you wanted me this time.Those are the drugs talking Morty, those are the drugs talking, y-y-you know what drugs do Morty? They mess with your mind, they’re great. But it’s just the drugs." Rick rambled, feeling the warmth of Morty's body against his was incredible, but he knew it would soon all be over once he wiped his memory again. And once the drugs wore off he'd start acting weird again.

Reality started to crash down and break the haze of the aphrodisiac that had swept Morty up in the moment.

 

"O-o-oh my god... You just... and I just... s-s-shit Rick," Morty was flushed and overwhelmed with what had just happened.

 

"I'm sorry Morty. But it had to be done. And… so does this." Rick said, reaching out of the shower to grab his oh-so helpful gun. “I-I-I… I had a lot of fun today Morty, I'm sorry." Rick said and pointed the gun at Morty's head, hesitating to pull the trigger this time.

 

"D-d-don't shoot me," Morty begged and covered his face in the only sort of defense that he could manage. He was completely helpless and cowered in front of his grandfather.

 

"P-p-please don't hurt me!"

 

“It's for your own good." Rick explained, trying to convince himself of it too. Even with the tweaks to the gun, he was worried it might not be enough to save Morty. Rick pulls the trigger, shooting Morty in the forehead.  Morty's expression falls blank just like all other times before, but instead of coming to like he usually did after a few seconds or minutes he continued to stare off. There was little to see of any life going on behind Morty's eyes.

 

"Fuck. Fuck! Morty?" Rick yelled, realizing he just fucked up. "Morty?!" Rick yelled louder and gave him a few light slaps to his face. "Come on Morty, y-y-your grandpa needs you." Rick said before slapping him harder. Nothing. Rick managed to get him out if the shower, dried off and put clothes on him, but he still would’d come to. After Rick makes himself presentable, he picked up Morty and quickly carried him to his room.

Rick stared into Morty's lifeless looking eyes, and bends over the bed to give His forehead a kiss. "I really fucked this up." Rick said softly and started working on medication like he just gave him, only stronger and administered it to Morty carefully. "Morty, this will make you feel better." Rick said, but there's nothing left of Morty, his mind is gone. Only his body reacts to the medication, which Rick feels awful about. "Guess I shoulda taken out the aphrodisiac…” Rick said to himself and finished off his flask, tossed it to the side and watched as Morty breathed slowly.  Rick quickly made a run for the garage to make a modification to the memory gun to allow for the reverse flow of memories, but as soon as he tried it on Morty, he knew it was too late. Morty was gone.

 


	4. Ending B: Rickgrets - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter includes all of the archive warnings and is extremely nsfw. This is a direct continuation of chapter 3

Rick scouted for dying Ricks, hoping to take his place in that universe. It took several tries but eventually he found one and made his way there. The portal took him to the desert where another Rick had crashed his ship and died. _Wow, I sure can be stupid_ , Rick thought to himself and kicked the other Rick out of the ship and dragged him off to be buried. As soon as he finished, he fixed up the ship and headed back home. 

 

"Like nothing even happened,” Rick said to himself with a sigh. He almost felt like crying now and unfortunately he was out of alcohol until he got home. He toughed it out, even as he somewhat envied the Rick he just buried. The garage looked exactly the same, except his memory erasing gun had no modifications.

The Morty from this universe was sitting in front of the television, watching casually. Rick made his way into the house as fast as he could without trying to seem like he was trying to be fast.  "Morty!" Rick exclaimed then cleared his throat as he realized his voice sounded too desperate. "Uh, Morty, what- what- what are you up to Morty? Wanna come help me with somethin’?" He asked, trying to sound cool, but it wasn’t really working.

 

"O-oh hey Rick, I was just watching TV, but yeah. W-w-what crazy adventure do you have planned today...? Is everything alright Rick?" Morty asked, concerned by the tone of Rick's voice. In his own universe Rick had just gone out while Morty was in school.

 

"Why- why would something be wr-OOOO-ng?" Rick said deadpan and sat next to Morty on the couch. “Y-y-you're a good kid, Morty. You know that, Morty?" Rick said and poked Morty's chest a little as he spoke. Rick really wasn’t very drunk, but he figured Morty would just think he is.

 

"O-o-oh, well you just seem... Never mind... So uh- are we going on an adventure?" Morty asked, confused as Rick was lounging beside him. He still had the idea that something was up, maybe he was over intoxicated currently, and if that was the case there could be nothing good going on.

 

“Uh, yeah sure Morty, what- whatever you want. L-let’s goOOOO make some trouble, bitch!” Rick said, standing up and throwing his arms up in the air. “First I gotta- gotta go do a thing,” Rick was drained of his energy all of a sudden but he managed to make his way to his alcohol and filled up his flask, drinking all of it, and then filled it up again. “O-okay Morty, let’s go- let’s get this party going.” Rick slurred and shot a portal against a wall.

 

"Y-y-yeah! Let's go," Morty smiled and followed after Rick, or rather he was pulled along so he was going whether or not he wanted to. They were in a large bustling area of grotesque aliens that took on every shape and size. Morty looked around nervously, unsure of how many of these might find a human to be edible.  Rick watched Morty, adoring the way he looked around, assessing his surroundings. Both nervous and amazed. Rick did what he did for many reasons, but giving Morty this always made it worth it. Rick knew he was staring, but after everything that happened in the other reality, he couldn’t help it. He took a long sip of his alcohol, drowning himself in it was better than thinking about the world he left behind. It was easier too. 

 

“Morty, Let’s- let’s go over here I need a part from this shop OOOOO-or something,” Rick burped and pulled Morty along with him.

 

"A-alright Rick, just don't leave me alone," Morty said, keeping close to Rick's side. They stepped into a pawn shop and Morty allowed himself to stray slightly just to look at the interesting space junk that looked like it came out of an old movie. His mouth drooped as he poked absently at different things.

 

“Morty, don’t- don’t touch that, i-i-it could spray poisonous gas for all you know and I’m not gonna drag y-y-your limp body a-around all day,” Rick grumbled as he rummaged around some of the junk that actually had value to him.

Morty's hand retreated back to his side and a small amount of tension rose in his chest.

 

“I-I-I-I-I was only looking," he said, lying of course, but he didn't want to be scolded. Morty watched as Rick picked through things that Morty couldn't establish a purpose for.  Rick paid for his things, not without haggling, and makes his way back to Morty. 

 

“Come on Morty let’s goOOOO,” Rick burped.  Morty followed behind obediently, looking at the assortment of items Rick got.

 

"W-w-w-w-was that all Rick? Y-y-you know we could do something fun. We've got the whole afternoon," Morty suggested.

 

“Yeah, y-you wanna go have some fun Morty?” Rick asked, trying not to think about how this Morty was so eager to have fun when his Morty was always so reluctant about everything. Over all he was the same person, of course… or rather he wasn’t at all. Rick took a long sip from his flask. Thinking about it was pointless and would lead to nothing but more pain.

 

"Y-yeah you know we could go to some weird planet or Blips and Chitz o-o-or something,” Morty smiled a bit. They were the same person, but every little ripple of time changed things slightly, and maybe it turned out that this Morty was just a bit more ambitious because of those differences. "Y-y-y-you were telling me about this one place yesterday, remember?"  Rick thinks back to yesterday for a second like an idiot thinking he’s the dead Rick. _Oh sorry Morty, your Rick is dead_ , Rick thinks to himself. _You’re all mine now_. Rick honestly wanted to go to Blips and Chitz but now he’s stuck wondering what the dead version of him was talking about. 

 

_Goddammit Morty_. His thoughts rambled on and he started to drool as he blankly stared at Morty. Morty watches him and laughs a bit nervously, elbowing Rick gently.

 

"Y-y-you said it was a place where we could..." Morty tried to explain with his fingers for a moment, making little hand motions. Rick was still looking blank and Morty shrugged it off, it's not like he remembered everything he said. "I-i-it's alright."

 

“What? Where- where we could fuck or something? Y-you being a little pervert? Y-y-you want me to fuck you Morty?” Rick said, half joking since Morty seemed so cute and desperate for whatever it was that the dead Rick apparently said yesterday.  Morty's face flushed a bit at Rick's comment and he let out a few small chuckles. 

 

"Haha, th-that’s real good Rick, the thing you did there with- with the joke. But um, I think it was more along the lines of laser tag but way more cool. I dunno," he shrugged a bit.

 

“Yeah I’m a- a master of cOOOOOmedy, Morty.” Rick said sarcastically, pouting his lips slightly. “But uh yeah sure Morty, you can play your dumb game or whatever,” Rick rolled his eyes and shot a portal to the place that he’s talking about. He actually really wanted to play it, but he couldn’t help being an ass right now.

 

"D-d-dumb game? Haha, c-c-c-come on Rick. We had a bet on who would win," Morty was smiling and poked Rick again with a wider grin.  


 

“Yeah? Well be better get going so I can kick your ass, Morty!” he yelled and ran into the portal, Morty followed straight after. The planet was one that was bent on consumerism and had transformed its entire planet into a gaming and battle central. The population was under paid and most of the planet was filthy from light and waste pollution, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a good time.

 

“I-I-I-I bet I can beat you Rick," Morty laughed and hopped over to the register for renting out equipment.

 

“Oh, Yeah?!” Rick chuckled awkwardly and followed Morty, “yeah right Mortyyy, you’re dead motherfucker!!!!” Rick yelled as he got his gear on.  This Morty wasn’t his. Everything that came out of his mouth made that clear, yet he was _a_ Morty, and that fact alone made him ache. Without Rick here now, he would be a Rickless Morty, most likely crying over his dead grandpa, so Rick decided to feel good about it, as if he was doing Morty a favor. The two of them  ran around obstacles, ones much more deadly than the those in laser tag on Earth. By the end of their allotted time Rick had a good 7 points on Morty, but Morty was grinning and breathing heavily from the amount of running around.

 

"W-wow Rick, you sure showed me. I guess you can't beat a pro huh?" he smiled.

 

“Come here you,” Rick grinned and grabbed Morty in a gentle headlock, rubbing his knuckles across Morty’s head. “It’s it’s good to have fun sometimes Morty. You’re a good- a good thing to have around Morty.” Rick said and accidentally ends up kissing Morty once he let him go. Rick broke the kiss and let out a loud burp before awkwardly staring at the boy.

 

"O-oh!" Morty let out and his face went pink, standing there in shock at what had happened. His first thought is that Rick must be rather drunk, and he doesn't quite know how to respond. “I-I-I-I-I think it's about time we went home..."

 

“Yeah. Uh… yeah, okay,” Rick said and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes half closed, trying to seem like it was no big deal and he didn’t care. He really didn’t want to fuck it up this time. As long as he takes it slow, he thought, Morty will come around eventually. Rick shot a portal and the two jump through it back to their house.

 

"That was really fun Rick, thanks for... you know... taking us somewhere where we got to hang out and stuff. It's really fun," Morty said with a yawn. “I-I-I think i'm gonna head to sleep. G'night Rick.”

 

“Wait, y-y-youre going to bed already? Where’s your sense o-of adventure Morty?” Rick asked, not done hanging out with a Morty that was actually eager to be with him.

 

“I-it's getting late Rick, I just wanted to relax a little before I... you know, sleep," Morty said. "W-we can hang out more tomorrow after school," he said, trying to be reassuring.

 

“Eh. Fine. But if- if you masturbate make sure y-you think a-about me Morty. Think about my face, MoOOOOrty,” Rick said, taking a sip of his flask and burping loudly before turning around to leave.

 

"O-o-oh um... I'll uh... keep that in mind...?" he said at first and then shook his head. "N-n-no you know that's actually really weird Rick,” he gave Rick an uncomfortable side glance.

 

“Y-you thought about it for a second, Hahaha I got- I-I-I sure got you good there Morty,” Rick laughed and left for his own room. Morty laughed, realizing that Rick was just messing with him and headed upstairs with a good mood.  Rick tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour or more, feeling too sober to be awake, and yet there he was, wide awake. Rick removed his pants, lab coat and shirt finally, realizing they were still on and hoped that without them on he’d have more luck. He was wrong. Instead he started to think of Morty and his small hands wrapped around his young and needy cock. Morty masturbating to thoughts of his grandpa made Rick hard and he wasted no time getting his own needy cock out. He held it firmly at the base while he rubbed his thumb over the head slowly, letting out soft moans as he does so. He mumbled Morty’s name, remembering how good it felt with Morty’s mouth around him. He didn’t let the train of thought go down that road any further, and instead went back to the Morty upstairs, hands fumbling relentlessly, desperate for release. His teenage hormones raging for more than what his hands could offer. Rick started to stroke himself faster now, a steady pace to a well worked up orgasm. It didn’t take him long to feel it rise up inside him, but he stopped just before his orgasm, and got up to search for his dildo and lube. Surprisingly, the dildo was just something store, like a normal person. It was a good size and it fit him perfectly once Rick warmed himself up. Rick set the dildo on his bed, lubed it up and held it in place, slowly lowering himself onto it once he decided he was stretched out enough. He didn’t do this often, but when he did he usually had some of his best orgasms. Rick started to fuck himself slowly up and down his dildo, one hand holding it up, and the other stroking his cock at the same pace. Rick came while he thought about Morty, the boy’s name on his drunk, wet lips. His pace slowed as he worked himself through his orgasm and eventually pushed the dildo out of his body. Rick groaned at the loss and cleaned up quickly before heading back to bed, finally able to sleep a little.

 

___

 

Morty went up to his room and had opened his laptop up, setting it on the side of the bed and pulled up a generic website for porn. His interests were rather average, girls with large breasts who let out breathy moans and begged boys to fuck them harder. On some occasions he explored things that were a bit more dirty. Tonight he was exploring the side of women dominating men and felt his cock ache at the sight of a powerful women spanking her tied up boyfriend. He closed his eyes and pictured Jessica spanking him and it made him let out a whimper as he stroked his dick.

 

___

 

Rick woke up four hours later, his head pounding and his mouth dry as fuck. He drank from his flask and headed to the garage to do some work.  It's the weekend, and the whole family was downstairs eating and discussing trivial matters about the week. 

 

"H-h-hey Rick!" Morty followed after him from the table, seemingly radiating with energy.  Rick didn’t bother to look up, as he was too focused on some small thing he was making at the table. Instead he made a small grunting noise to acknowledge Morty’s presence and hoped that’ll satisfy the kid.  Morty sat down at a free stool near the work bench and watched what Rick is doing for a bit.

 

"C-can I do anything to help Rick?" he offered. 

 

“Yeah Morty, y-y-you can shut up,” Rick spat at the boy, raising his eyebrow at him as he gave him a quick irritated glare.  Morty looked rather shocked at the response and stared with wide eyes.

 

"G-g-g-geez I'm sorry Rick. Usually we..." Morty shut his mouth, realizing that Rick had just asked him to be quiet.

 

“We what Morty? Hold hands and- and- and sing our favorite show tunes? What do y-you want Morty?” Rick angrily asked, being particularly harsh due to the lack of sleep. Rick took a swig of his alcohol and let out a loud burp.

 

“W-w-w-w-w-we usually... I help you," Morty struggled to get the words as his nervous tick went into high gear. Of course he was a Morty and his Rick was a Rick, but their small differences were enough to noticeably effect their relationship.

 

“Fine. You really wanna help me?” Rick gave in and quickly moved to push Morty against the work bench. “Let me- l-let me fuck you, Morty. Y-y-you wanna be Rick’s little helper, why don’t you help by getting me off?” Rick more than suggested and realized there was no turning back now- he was bound to repeat himself.

 

"W-w-what?! O-o-o-oh" Morty let out a long, loud, high-pitched scream. He closed his eyes tightly and pushed as hard as he could against Rick to get away. "G-get off me Rick!"  Morty got a bit of distance away from Rick, but Rick managed to catch Morty’s wrist and pull him back. 

 

“I thought you wanted to- to help out Morty?” Rick asked, hoping no one heard Morty scream. More likely than not they did, and assumed it was nothing serious, as usual. “What’s wrong Morty?” Rick asked and pushed him back against a wall, still holding onto his wrists. His teeth show in a wide grin and one of his eyes started to twitch. He really must look crazy right now, he thought briefly before forcing a slobbery kiss onto Morty.  Morty is mortified _(pun not intended)_ at the actions that continue and he was certain that this wasn’t Rick, not the one he knew anyway.

 

"Y-y-y-you're not my Rick are you?" Morty demanded, needing to know. His Rick would never do something like this to him...  Rick stopped what he’s doing, but still held Morty in place as he stared at Morty, looking for something that will never be there. 

 

“Morty, you’re Rick is- he’s dead Morty. And my Morty… He’s…” Rick trailed off. Rick hated how he felt right now, and wanted to yell and blame Morty for turning him off. He managed to hold himself back and just stared at Morty with intense eyes.  Rick had seemed a bit off yesterday, but Morty just figured it was one of those days. It now hit him that he didn't know when he had last seen his own Rick, where was he? What had become of the grandfather that he knew and loved?

 

"N-n-no.... No Rick," he whimpered as tears came to his eyes and his throat grew tight. All Morty wanted to do was hold onto his Rick, but all he had was a stranger with an identical face to him.

 

“I’m sorry Morty…” Rick said, the worst thing he had ever seen right in front of him. Morty crying like this hurt him more than he ever thought possible. “I’m still _a_ Rick, Morty. I-I-I can be _your_ Rick.”

 

"W-why aren't you with your Morty? What happened to him...? What happened to my Rick?" Morty asked, it was a question out of sympathy. Even though this Rick had been awful to him, all he could focus on was that his Rick was gone.

 

“That asshole crashed the ship.” Rick answered honestly but ignored the first questions and finally let go of Morty.

 

"O-oh geez... Oh God, Rick," Morty was breathing harder as the imagery of Rick being in a brutal crash filled his head and he grew incredibly dizzy.

 

“It’s okay Morty. I’m here. Try not to think about it.” Rick said and pulled Morty in for a hug, stroking his soft hair gently.  Morty is too hurt to question the comfort and he held onto Rick tightly, crying over the loss of his actual grandfather.

“Okay, that’s enough crying now Morty,” Rick said after a while and pulled Morty away from him just a bit to see Morty’s snot covered, puffy red face. “But Morty, Y-you have me now. I can be just as good. I’ll be even better, Morty,” Rick tried to convince him and knelt down next to the crying Morty. “In- in my dimension me and Morty were very close.” Rick said, being vague on purpose. Morty sniffled and wiped his face with the corner of his t-shirt and listened quietly. 

 

"Y-you didn't tell me what happened to your Morty. Why did you end up here?" Morty asked. The whole situation was rather overwhelming, and sure, Rick could get over his own death pretty easily, but was it so simple for him to just move onto a different Morty?

 

“He… he’s dead, Morty,” Rick explained, expertly lying to him. Though it might as well be true. Rick really fucked up there. “I- I- I couldn’t handle it. So I scouted for one of the timelines where a Rick had just died and I took his place.” Rick explained, feeling like it was obvious information.

 

"O-o-or.... your Morty died and then you killed the next Rick you found to take his place," Morty said, jumping to the worst conclusion. Morty couldn't believe that his own Rick would just die so easily. Slowly he backed up from this Rick, becoming less trusting by the second.

 

“Oooooh poi-pointing finger at at people now are we?” Rick yelled, his eyes squinting at Morty. “Of course you’d think that Morty. ‘Cuz you’re an idiot!” Rick said and crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Morty backing up.

 

“I-I-I don't trust you, a-a-and I don't want you as my Rick," Morty huffed and put his hands on his hips with a large pout. It was hard to think about having no Rick at all, but Morty couldn't believe him.

 

“Y-you’d rather have no-OOOO Rick, Morty?” Rick burped, not believing Morty could possibly want that. “You’d- you’d rather tell your mom that her dad’s dead? You’d rather go to my funeral and cry like pathetic babies than- than go on amazing adventures with me, Morty?” Rick asked, now yelling again, and he jabbed Morty’s nose with his pointer finger.  Morty's eyes started filling with more tears as he thought about how sad his family would be, it wasn’t like he was the only one that cared about Rick.

 

“I-I-I-I-I-I…” Morty stammered and just stared up with wide eyes. As much as he hated this situation he couldn't put his family through that. "Y-you're right..."

 

“Yeah, duh, of course I’m right. Now shut up and hand me a screwdriver, MORTY,” Rick demanded, turning back to his workbench.  Morty cringed and looked down at the floor when Rick yelled his name. Without saying anything he grabbed one and handed it to Rick. He rubbed his arm and kicked at the ground, frowning.  “What’s wrong now, Morty? Y-y-you wet yourself or or somethin’?” Rick asked, now sitting at his desk and working on something not very important.

 

"Y-y-y-y-you think that I'm happy with this? I don't want to lie to my parents," he said miserably. Lying to them wasn't the worst part though. Could Morty lie to himself and pretend that this Rick was his?

 

“Morty. Why-why don’t you entertain grandpa, huh? Entert-AUUUGHH-in me while I work Morty. Take- take off your clothes.” Rick said, holding a gun to the poor boy with one of his hands while the other remained at work. He didn’t even bother to look over at him.

 

"W-w-what?!" Morty stammered and stared at the gun that was cocked in the direction of his chest. "D-d-d-did your Morty do this?" he demanded. He couldn’t see himself doing something like this, even if he was in a parallel universe.

 

“Yeah. My Morty was a real good boy. It’s a shame I gotta hold his gun to you to get you to do what I want though. Y-you know my Morty got whatever he wanted because he was such a good- a good companion, Morty.” Rick said, swerving his chair around to look at Morty’s terrified face.  Morty swallowed and stared Rick in the face who was staring at him blankly as if this was normal... as if Morty were the one being unreasonable. His mouth grew dry as he trembled.

 

"I-I don't know Rick... What if my parents opened the door?"

 

“Lock it Morty.” Rick demanded, rather than suggesting it as an answer to his concerns. Morty slowly went over to the door, keeping an eye on the gun all the while and he shut the latch. 

 

"S-s-so... you want me to be naked?" he still couldn't believe it.

 

“Yeah. Isn’t- isn’t that what you want Mo-OOOO-rty?” Rick asked, raising half his eyebrow and putting down the gun.

 

"It's kinda cold in here..." Morty said, avoiding the question itself. Morty felt slightly more relaxed with the gun set down.

 

“I’ll keep you warm Morty,” Rick assured him and motioned for Morty to come closer. Morty should have just run out of the garage. He should have just told his parents that Rick was really dead. He should have done a lot of things, but he came to Rick's side instead.

 

“Yeah Morty, Y-you know you wanna wanna be gOOOOd for me Moorrtyyy,” Rick grinned and helped morty onto his lap. “You you feel that Morty?” Rick asked, referring to his hardening cock poking up against his pants.

Morty's legs wrap around Rick's waist and he looked over to the side to avoid Rick's eyes. As Rick's dick started to poke against his ass his breathing started to pick up. Morty could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest with anxiety. This had to be some elaborate prank to get Morty to say he wanted his grandfather.

 

“This is for you, Morty. My cock is all- all for you.” Rick said and twisted a finger through Morty’s soft hair. Rick grinds up on Morty, getting more desperate by the second.  Morty whined as Rick's dick rubbed up against him. It was wrong and awful, but butterflies filled his stomach and his own body reacted by getting aroused despite it being Rick.  “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about BABY!” Rick groaned pleasantly and held Morty’s chin with a wild grin on his face. “So you gonna tUUUUUUGHake off your clothes or what?” Rick asked, moving his hand slowly up Morty’s shirt.  Morty's head is clouded with the heat of the situation and the reasoning portion of his brain seemed like it shut off. He gave a small nod and lifted his arms, allowing Rick to remove his shirt.  “There we go,” Rick said and lifted it up over Morty’s head, immediately giving Morty’s neck a kiss and a lick. “I’m- I’m gonna make you feel so good Morty, you ready?"

All the touching and attention did feel good, amazing in fact. In his fantasies about girls he never imagined feeling this warm and dizzy. If another Morty got whatever he wanted for being good, maybe it wasn't so bad.

 

“Y-y-y-yeah..."

 

“That’s right Morty.” Rick said and rubbed the small budge in Morty’s jeans. “Time to take- to get these pants off you,” Rick stumbled over his words.  Morty was still flustered, but Rick's manipulation had swayed him. Carefully he shimmied out of his jeans, his white underwear was tight against his growing erection.  “Boy you sure are excited. I-I-I bet you wanna get off, don’t you Morty. Y-y-you look pretty cute.” Rick said and stared at his cock and how adorable it was, making the white underwear slightly damp and see-through. Rick grabbed it over the underwear and massaged and squeezed it gently.

 

"O-o-oh geez... Rick," Morty moaned out and clutched onto Rick, leaning his head into Rick's shoulder. It wasn't so bad, having Rick touch him like this, his hands felt amazing and Morty's whole body was swimming with pleasure.

“I-I-I-I-I need to cum!”

 

“So- so do I, Morty. I’ll get you off Morty, but you- you gotta suck my cock afterwards. Do we- we got ourselves a deal, morty?” rick says, still slowly rubbing Morty.

 

"Y-y-y-yeah Rick," Morty agreed. He was so turned on right now that he would probably have agreed to anything. Morty ground his hips into Rick's hand, wanting and needing more friction.  Rick pulls Morty’s underwear down over his cock, watching it pop up afterwards and holds it firmly in his hand. Rick gives it a few strokes before rubbing his thumb against the head, and continues that pattern in a slow rhythm.  Morty gasps out at Rick's hand grabbing him so quickly.  "O-o-oh, oh god Rick. O-o-oh fuck," Morty moans and thrusts up. Other than his own hand he's never been touched like this and he wasn't going to last very long.  Rick is holding Morty close to him with a hand firmly on morty’s back, which he pushes him up with to give him a deep kiss, slowly sticking his tongue in  his mouth while he starts to pick up his pace. 

 

“Good- Good boy,” Rick says, feeling his own body twitch with need.  The praise is exactly what Morty needs, feeling like he's worth something makes happiness well inside him. With a rise in happiness also comes a rise in his orgasm that hits him hard. Morty cries out, humping into Rick's hand faster as he shoots out his load and calling Rick's name.  Rick kisses Morty everywhere he possible can as he pumps him through his orgasm. “That was a good one wasn’t it Morty?” Rick says softly in the boys ear. “Is your mouth ready for my cock morty? Cuz I’m more than ready for your mo-OOOUUUUGH-th.”  Morty is on a high that seems like it will never end and he's grinning stupidly and mumbling incoherent words. 

 

"Y-yeah," Morty sighed and it took some time for him to tuck himself back into his underwear and get in a kneeling position in front of Rick. It was easy to let himself feel good, but faced with that large bulge made him a bit anxious.

"Y-y-y-you said that... You'd do anything for your Morty if he-he-he-he.. did this?"

 

“Oh yeah Morty, Anything. But you know, I always was able to satisfy him.” Rick said and adored the way Morty looked at Rick like he was so worried about everything. Rick didn’t feel bad about lying to him, he didn’t really feel bad about anything, especially not right now. Not with Morty kneeling in front of him, ready to suck his cock.

 

"A-a-alright, if you say so Rick," Morty agreed and leaned forward, carefully pulling Rick's dick out. It was rather sizable and Morty just had to stare for a moment. "O-oh geez..." Giving himself a few more seconds of staring before he wrapped his mouth around the head of Rick's cock.

 

“Ohh Morty. F-fuck you Morty, y-y-you feel too good.” Rick moaned and grabbed a fist full of Morty’s hair, pushing him slowly down around his cock.  Morty let out small muffled noises of protest at getting his mouth filled more quickly than expected, but he couldn't fight against Rick's strong grip. His mouth sucked experimentally around Rick's cock, trying to figure out what was the best method.  Ricks firm grip turned into gently stroking once he got what he wanted. Though, it was hard not to thrust his hips up and fuck Morty’s mouth as hard as he could. “Y-you’re gonna swallow my cum Morty.” Rick said, both because he though it was hot, and also so he didn’t have to clean up any potential messes.

 

Morty let out a whimper around Rick. He had been curious about his own taste and found that the flavor of cum didn't sit well with him. There wasn't much arguing he could do from this position and he continued to suck and move his head like he had seen girls do in porn.  “You you’ve got such a nice mouth Morty.” Rick groaned and ran his nails across Morty’s scalp gently. “My good little Morty,” Rick said, feeling himself build up already.  Morty sighed pleasantly at the scalp massage and Rick's gentle words. This was what he wanted, being praised and feeling appreciated. With more vigor Morty continued, trying to add some tongue in along with suction.  “Oh yeah. Yeah MOOOrty, that’s- that’s what your grandpa wants Mortyyy” Rick breathed out, now rambling as he was only focused on how wonderful it felt. He picked a good reality to come to, if his new Morty was going to give as good head as this. Rick could feel his orgasm start to surface, and he couldn’t believe it had only been a few minutes, but why bother trying to hold it back. Rick came hard, his hips thrusting up as he lets out loud, breathy moans of Morty’s name.

Morty was caught off guard as hot spurts of sperm fill his mouth and the taste is less than pleasant. With Rick holding onto his head he can't do much but allow the substance down his throat. He shivered in displeasure, but it wasn't all that terrible in relation to how good Rick had made him feel.  “Swallow it all down for me, Morty. Y-y-you gotta swallow it.” Rick started. “You-you were so good Morty. I’m very proud of you,” Rick said, giving Morty praise while he was still in his afterglow.

 

When Morty is able to pull away he licked his lips and stretched his mouth which is a bit sore, but he didn't mind. Morty crawled up into Rick's lap and rested against his shoulder, feeling like he could go for a nap.  “Uh, Morty, what- what are you doing?” Rick asked, even though he made no attempt to push him off.

 

"O-oh I just thought..." Morty flushed as he thought about cuddling with Rick. "P-people hold each other afterwards, right?" He asked.

 

“Eh. I guess Morty, If- if- if you want that sort of thing. I did say I’d give you want you wanted. Y-you know you really backed me into a corner on this one.” Rick said, trying to mask the fact that he really enjoyed feeling Morty like this, all soft and happy and taken care of. Morty smiled, glad that Rick wasn't going to argue with him and he closed his eyes, slowly dozing against Rick's chest. Rick was careful not to move or wake Morty up, but he grew bored quickly, and turned to face his work bench and do a bit of work before waking up Morty. It was still pretty early in the day, so Rick let Morty stay asleep on him for an hour or so before kissing him awake. “Come on Morty, some- some people have to do shit.” Rick said and burped loudly.

 

"O-oh man... oh geez, how long have I been asleep?" Morty asked, looking around desperately for something that would tell him the time. Since he was naked he didn't have anything on his person.

 

“Relax Morty. It’s only been an- an hour or so. Go get cleaned UUUUUp and ready ‘cuz I need yOOOOour help today.” Rick said with a loud burp, giving Morty a playful slap on his soft ass.

 

"A-a-an hour?! Oh geez, I'm going to be late," Morty collected all his clothing as fast as he could and was trying to get them on, but stumbled a bit in his hurry.

 

“What are _y-y-you_ late for Morty? You’re helping me today.” Rick said matter-of-factly. Even if it was a weekday, Rick still probably wouldn’t let Morty go to school.

 

"I have a date with Jessica, but I can help you later today," Morty said, slipping his pants on and trying to smell himself to see if he reeked of sex or not.

 

“Y-y-you what?” Rick asked with a look of disgust twisting on his face. “What the hell Morty, y-y-you think I’m just some kinda one time deal and-and you- you’re free to go fuck some chick whenever you want, Morty?” Rick yelled, his jealousy now in full force. Morty went a bit pale, his own Rick had known of course so Morty was off guard. 

 

"W-w-w-what, are you saying... y-y-y-you didn't know?" Morty let out in almost a squeak. Slowly he backed away, afraid that Rick was going to hurt him.

 

“It’s- it’s okay, Morty, I’m not gonna hurt you, you- you just… you gotta promise me you won’t see her anymore Morty. You belong tOOOOO to me now, baby,” Rick said trying to remain clam and composed as he moved slowly over to Morty.

 

"W-w-what? N-n-n-n-no Rick, I really like her. I-I-I-I-I don't belong to anyone Rick," Morty said, grimacing at Rick's suggestion. How could Rick ask him to dump the girl of his dreams?

 

"You know what Morty, you're right. I'm sorry I even suggested it." Rick said and went back to work. Though this time he was fiddling with his mind erasing gun, “could- could you hand me a screwdriver, Morty?" Rick asked him like it was nothing.

 

"S-s-sure Rick..." Morty swallowed, feeling guilty for making Rick upset, but what did he expect. Morty handed him a screwdriver. "I'll um... see you later then?"

 

“Yeah… well, no Morty," Rick said and shot him with the gun. "Y-y-you won't see me Morty. Or- or anyone _ever again_ , Morty." Rick twitched then jumped on top of him and punched Morty’s face before shooting him again.

Morty had no time to react before he was hit with the ray and it sent him to the floor. It wasn’t long before Rick is upon him and the repeated shooting of the altered gun has him dazed and unresponsive.  "You- you like that Morty? You little piece of shit!" Rick yelled, hitting him repeatedly with both his fists and the gun. He stopped to catch his breath for a few moments, and to check on Morty's brain functions.

Morty's nose was broken and blood spilled from it as well as his cracked lips. He let out small moans of pain and tried to cover his face in defense.

 

"S-s-s-stop.... who....why," was all he managed to sputter out.

 

"Yeah Morty? Who’s- who's the only name you'll be calling now?!" Rick asked, clearly loosing his mind and punched him again, this time in his stomach and he gripped Morty's hair to tug his head back.  Morty screamed out in pain, not recognizing anything, including his own name. All there was around him was pain. Rick was so much stronger than him that he couldn’t do anything. From inside the house came footsteps and the doorknob shook.

 

"Hey, what's going on in there? Why is the door locked? Dad, is Morty okay?" Beth called in from behind the locked garage door.

 

"Yeah, Morty's fine sweetie”, Rick replied. "He's just nervous for his date." Rick lied, holding Morty's mouth shut with one of his hands.

 

“Oh okay," her voice trailed off and footsteps moved indicating that she had left the door. Morty let out muffled noises under Rick's hand, desperately trying to get free. It was getting harder to breath.  "What y-y-you gonna pass out on me you little pussy?" Rick spat out before shooting Morty twice. Morty's eyes rolled backwards and his body shook as his lungs ran low on oxygen, his mind was nearly gone at this point. Rick let Morty breathe, and shot him a few more times, making sure he really was gone. Once he was sure of it, Rick gave Morty one more punch in the face, props Morty up on his chair and gave Morty a soft kiss on his lips. "You stupid motherfucker." Rick said through his teeth, feeling tears start to weld up in his eyes. He didn’t bother unlocking the garage door before shooting a portal and moving to a new dimension to start over.

 

In another dimension Rick and Morty were in the garage working on a prototype of a new weapon that Rick was engineering. A green portal appeared and a rather crazed looking Rick stepped through.

 

"What's going here on bUUUURGddy," the new Rick asked. The Rick who had just emerged from the portal immediately shot the other Rick with an actual weapon, killing him instantly and dragged him through the still open portal before shooting the screaming Morty with his memory erasing gun once the portal is closed. Morty had been looking in terror, but the gun shortly had him confused and a bit woozy.

 

"O-oh wow... what just happened there? Rick?" he asked. Rick looked up at Morty with dead, uncaring eyes, and moved quickly towards the boy. 

 

"Morty..." Rick said, sounding absolutely deranged. Rick started to drool as he made his way closer to the boy. He pressed him against the wall and points the memory gun against Morty's forehead before shooting him over and over again until nothing is left.  Morty quickly falls to the ground, just as unresponsive as the last two that he had destroyed. Rick bit Morty’s neck hard enough that it broke the skin before he left through a new portal.

 

 

___

 

Rick did this several other times, sometimes he kissed the Morty, sometimes he beat the shit out of them, sometimes he played with them before he destroyed their mind, but he always did, and there was always nothing left but the shell.  Eventually he found dimension C-137 where the Rick was currently not home but the Morty was. Rick decided he’d play a little game with the Morty. 

 

“Hey Morty, I’m back. Y-you wanna gimme a hAAAAnd,” Rick burped out, making his way over to the new Morty.

 

“Sure Rick!” Rick heard Morty’s voice, but it was different, weird, almost lifeless. No one else was home, so he made his way cautiously to the boy sitting on the couch to examined him. He quickly discovers that this isn’t Morty at all, but a robot. Rick heard a portal open and he turned around to see a Rick and his _real_ Morty step through the Portal.

 

“Wow, did- didn’t think it’d be that easy to ca-UUUGH-tch myself.” Rick of C-137 said crossing his arms with an extremely unamused expression. 

 

“What makes you think you’ve caught me?” Rick asked and shot a portal, making a break for it. The other Rick shot him twice, the first only grazed his shoulder and the other got him square in the calf. 

 

“C-come on Morty, we gotta go after him,” Rick of C-137 said and shot another portal, using the same code the other Rick used in order to trace and track him down to where he was going.

 

"Coming Rick," Morty agreed and followed after. 

 

In the past month or so there had been reports of Mortys being found brain dead and often times there were signs of sexual abuse. Rick from dimension C-137 had taken precautions to avoid a similar fate, and sure enough the trap caught its target. Morty felt a bit ill thinking that he could have been taken advantage of in the same way.

 

Rick bought himself some time by going through multiple portals before arriving at his original dimension, but by then he was starting to feel woozy from the blood loss, and he wasn’t even able to patch himself up because he wasn’t able to focus hard enough on anything but the slowly raising and falling chest of _his_ Morty covered by a blanket. Rick knelt next to the bed as if he was praying to him.

 

“Morty. I… I’m so sorry for everything I-I-I did Morty. I know you can’t hear me… or if you can you can’t respond. I fucked up enough to make sure of that. But you- you are my best friend Morty.” The blood leaving his body was almost making his head more clear. He could see everything he had done with clarity, and with that came all the regret and pain he tried to hide away with alcohol and abuse. “I hope a better version of me can fix you. You deserved better than this. They all did. Morty, I love you,” Rick said letting out sobs as his head dropped down to rest on Morty’s chest. He listened to the beating of his heart until a portal appeared and the other Rick and his Morty stepped through. 

 

“Y-you’re a disgUUUGHsting example of a Rick. I-I get that most of us don’t give a shit about our Morty’s, but raping all those boys… you are fucking s-IIIIUUUUGH-ick,” Rick of C-137 said, stepping closer to Rick. Rick slowly looks up at the man approaching him but he was all but lifeless, now save for the tears still falling from his eyes, tears that begged for his life to be taken. “You-you are pathetic and I’m glad I get to be the one to kill you.” he spat out and unforgivingly shot the dying Rick between his eyes.

 

“W-w-what’s wrong with him?" Morty asked, waving his hand in front of the face of the Morty who was lying in bed. It was chilling to think that if they hadn't acted, this could have been him, or hundreds more.

 

“As you know, Rick’s are the smartest things in existence, Morty, and sometimes that drives us insane. What- what happened to that Morty, is Rick. He got too carried away, wiped his mind until nothing remained. The poor kid.” Rick said and gently rubbed the brain-dead Morty’s cheek with his thumb. “I don’t knOOOow if I can fix him, Morty. I'm Sorry. Do you- you wanna leave?” Rick asked and looked over to his Morty, who looked horrified.  Morty nodded and turned away, unable to look at himself in _another_ situation like this. It had nearly killed him having to bury himself, but this might have been even worse. The only solace he had was the fact that no more Mortys would reach this fate.

“Alright, let’s- let’s go home and watch some Ball Fondlers, huh Mortyyy?” Rick suggested, trying to cheer Morty up as they go through the portal back to their dimension. He gave Morty a little playful shove to the side before they sat down and watched their favorite show together. Rick took a sip from his flask in an attempt to forget about the Rick that he just killed and the lives of all those Mortys he had ruined. Rick looked over at his Morty, and gave him a quick smile, relieved that no harm had come to his Morty.

FIN: BAD ENDING

 


End file.
